I once dreamt of a Human
by minoru1
Summary: Sesshoumaru vowed to never associate himself with humans, but a certain little girl made him think otherwise. Future fic. Story on hold but not dead.
1. Chapter 1

**I Once Dreamt of a Human'**

by Minoru1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Act 1: The Youkai Lord

I guess I've been watching over her for more than a decade now. Watching her change day by day before my very own eyes. Her life is so fragile compared to mine, no more than a fleeting ephemeral second in the eons that have passed over me.

_Rin_.

I can hear her laughter drifting up to my ears, the delicate sound making me glance down the balcony and over to the sprawling expanse of the gardens where she teased the irate little toad demon that have been working for me for God-knows-how-long. My eyes linger on her form, no longer the child she once was, but now blossoming into a real woman. I put down the scroll that I had been studying all morning and closed my eyes to savor the welcoming sound.

She is not like any other human that I have ever met. _My_ Rin.

Not one who simper and delight in folly. Not one who cared about trappings of power or material wealth. In truth, if I hadn't ordered Jaken to buy her kimonos then all she would be wearing were her traveling clothes. Not that I don't enjoy seeing her garbed in nothing more than a short kimono and riding boots. Aa…. Not that, but there is something alluring in the way the silk sticks to the perfect contours of her body. Just thinking about her makes me feel a strange kind of needy ache. I am a fool.

I open my eyes and stand up slowly, putting the scroll back to its proper case. I lean over to the railing, a small smile escaping my lips.

I don't know when I started these foolish notions.

There are nights that I am kept awake by dreams of her, mornings when I stare off into nothingness. These strange feelings… are so HUMAN. It's degrading to find myself thinking like some foolish human boy who can barely control his raging emotions. The mere thought of some other male looking at my Rin with desire makes me want to rip them apart and commit bloody murder. She is Mine! I, Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands desires a mere human girl. Not even one of noble birth but simply herself, Rin.

She must have sensed my presence for she looked up and eagerly waved at me. I schooled my facial features, assuming the bland look that is my trademark. I nod a little to acknowledge her. She beams happily at me. I know that she knows me so well that she can interpret every little twitch of my facial muscles but I'd rather like to pretend that she has no clue to my real feelings. It is beneath my dignity to have a mere human read me so well.

And how well she can imitate me! I have watched how she has handled some of my lower retainers in the very same fashion I have wielded my power on them, as if it was I who was giving the mandates. She can slip into the same expressionless mask that I wear on my own face as naturally as breathing. I guess I influenced her too much through all the years that we have been living together. Well not really together, but more of me going my own way and she, following me with her boundless faith. Her eyes watching my every careful movement, not knowing that I have been doing the same to her as well. She had become my everyday fascination. In the years that we have traveled together, I have not seen the trust in her eyes waver for even a bit.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" her voice carried out to my ears. I wonder how my name would sound like in her lips without the appellation.

Or when spoken with barely unrestrained passion. My little human.

There is only one thing I know. I want her.

I want her to be mine forever. Heart, body and soul.

But I also know how impossible that wish is. Her life is no more than a blink of an eye compared to mine. I cannot bear the thought of losing her after having her heart. And it wouldn't be fair to her either way. I can never marry her, not by any stretch of youkai imagination. My father's indiscretion with Inu Yasha's mother can hardly be called a real marriage. It was all a folly served to make Izayoi happy. My Rin can never be called my equal by youkai standards.

My foolish dreaming is getting ridiculous!

I hate this! Hate dreaming of this human!

Or is it only my pride talking? Who am I really trying to convince?

Is it myself that I truly hate?

What will you do Sesshomaru?

**TBC…**

Please R and R. Flames will be ignored.

I have never really watched InuYasha before, nor am I a big fan of the series, so any mistakes are purely my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Once Dreamt of a Human'**

by Minoru1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Act 2: The Apprentice Girl

"Sesshomaru-sama!" her tiny hands thrust a blue and white bouquet of violets under the stoic youkai's nose. She gave a gap-toothed smile while waiting for his approval, standing up on the tips of her toes in her eagerness to please.

The youkai lord lifted the flowers slowly from her hands, inhaling their fresh scent before giving the child a small, almost imperceptible nod. The child beamed in glee before running on ahead on the field, looking for anything that might catch her interest hiding under the grass. Sesshoumaru looked at the flowers in his hand, smiling inwardly. He lifted his head to the sky and breathed in the scents of the lush foliage and the sweetness of the afternoon sun, a content expression playing on his face.

She was but a child then, driven to thoughtless acts and thoughtless chatter. Sometimes Sesshomaru couldn't help but wish that she never had to grow up. It was so much easier to do things without giving any reason when she was younger. He remembered the times when he would wordlessly just wrap her in his pelt during the cold, winter nights. Moments when he would simply slow down to wait for her or catch game so she could eat. Now he no longer needed to do those things, as Rin is more than capable of taking care of herself. Perhaps he taught her all too well, all too fast. She was such an eager student. Never once to complain even though he knew that she pushed herself to the limit countless of times. He remembered the almost endless days where she spent her childhood learning from him. When he surveyed his lands, he brought her along, knowing that the child would be most likely neglected by Jaken. He felt strangely responsible to her when he brought her back to life. It did not help that she smelled way better that the humans in the village… nah. A youkai lord does not deem it necessary to explain himself. In a way, she gave him direction, a purpose. Now he had something he really wanted to own and protect.

When traveling, he taught her how to navigate the lands, forage for food and read signs of human or animal activity. At least he knows that she won't get lost or die from hunger. He was not an easy teacher, especially since he is not one who likes to talk and explain too much so Rin had to learn without much verbal instruction. He'll show her something and she is supposed to understand. At first it was hard, but she picked it up after some time. They can spend a whole afternoon not talking but still be able to learn from each other.

It puzzled him how she could so easily grasp his unvoiced commands, as much as it baffled him how he could allow to let her do things to and with him that could get any other creature a sure death from his deadly fangs and claws. In his whole life, nobody had ever ventured close to him while he sleeps, yet he, the great Sesshoumaru lets a silly little girl curl up to him during the worst of the cold nights, holding on to his Moko-moko-sama as if it was nothing but a fluffy pillow. He couldn't count the times that he had to step in and make sure the girl is not eaten by some mindless youkai in the forest, and indeed the girl seemed to be a magnet for those kinds of creatures.

And today she chose once again to walk ahead from the rest of their meager party. Her steps were light, never once disturbing the foliage and making barely a sound on the forest floor. The girl had outgrown her urge for running after butterflies, but she was still as innocent and inquisitive to her surroundings as before. She looked on for the rare plant or insect that she might discover lurking about in the undergrowth, often coming to Jaken to ask the names of her new discoveries. The toad demon would glare daggers at her, tell her she was ignorant before proceeding to lecture her on what she has found. He swore the toad demon greatly enjoyed it, and if anything, bantering with the young human gave him an excuse to exercise his authority and usefulness to his lord.

And thus was spent their days together, patrolling lands and making sure that the borders were secure from those who might wish to take it from the youkai lord. And it is also the days that Sesshoumaru treasured the most.

The days with his apprentice girl.

And never in those days had the youkai prince catch the supposed unsuspecting girl look at him with eyes that held less than pure thoughts. Rin was as good as Sesshoumaru in hiding her emotions to the world. Sometimes it was a grating facade, but one that the two have perfected as the decades rolled by. She was dutiful to him, and has proven herself above his own expectations. Where others would just give up, Rin would just stand up again and try. And though she never told him, the youkai knew that this girl does love him.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, when Rin dies… will you remember this Rin?"_

AN: The first two chapters of this fic are flashback chapters of Sess and Rin together. Chapter three will contain the "real" start of the story. Please bear with me, I'm having trouble working with this site because it's not compatible with my browser.

Thank you to ArizonaBay for the review. Thank you for reading and reviewing minna-san!

Minoru1


	3. Chapter 3

**I once dreamt of a Human**

**By Vayne**

Disclaimer: Riiya Shijou and Akira Sena (Blue Sakura) belong to I. Alacar (Me), Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz. Please do not sue.

**Act 3: Fate**

Modern day Tokyo, Japan

17th of September

"Kariin!!!! Get up or you're going to be late for the school trip!"

Covers immediately found themselves on the floor as 15-year old Tsukishiro Kariin abruptly stood up from her bed. The disoriented girl grabbed the alarm clock from her side table where she promptly gulped at the time.

"Oh Kami!" flinging the alarm clock on the other side of her bed, she scrambled from the tangle of her beddings, discarded clothing and books that were currently littering her tiny room. She grabbed a towel from the back of her door before running down the hall to the bathroom. She took a quick shower before dashing back to her room, dripping water all over the place.

"Kariin! Riiya is here already!" her mother called for the second time.

"Kuso!" she cursed as she shoved her arms through the sleeves of her fuku while trying to secure the fastening on her skirt. "Just a second Kaa-san!" she hollered as she righted the front of her blouse. Her wet hair immediately soaked the back of her uniform but she paid it no mind, concentrating instead on hunting for a clean pair of socks to wear.

"Kariin? Goodness what are you doing? I'm coming in." Riiya announced before she opened the door a crack. She peered into the room before going inside.

"You still haven't cleaned this dump?" she wrinkled her nose as she stepped around a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. "I'm surprised you locate things here."

"Mental map, Riiya-chan" Kariin mumbled as she bent down to peer under the bed, locating one of her shoes and extricating it from the tangle of beddings that fell down earlier.

"Kami, Kariin-chan even my Aki's room doesn't look like this" she frowned as she hooked one foot on the strap of the other's backpack, fishing it out from under the cluttered study table. The girl opened the bag and proceeded to raid Kariin's closet for a pair of underwear and a change of clothing for their field trip as Kariin dug a comb through her tangled ebony locks.

"Thanks Ri" she grinned to her bestfriend who waved her off.

"Don't bother with lunch, I already prepared for both of us" the other girl said as she closed the closet door. "Your mother will be furious. I can't imagine how you're able to trash this place in just a few days, I mean she fixes everything in the weekend yet it takes you only a day to put it back to disorder."

"Law of nature Ri, its Entropy" she answered smartly. Her sparkling brown eyes belied the mischief that was always in her nature. Riiya rolled her dark eyes at her, unfazed by her answers.

"And if were late again you're paying for the ride home" she informed Kariin.

"Right, right let's go" the other girl stuck her tongue out before ushering both of them out the door.

The two girls immediately made their way out of the house. "Bye Kaa-san! Be back tomorrow!" she called out to her mother who stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Kariin, your breakfast!" her mother called to her but the two girls were already running down the street.

As they slowed to a halt on the bus stop, Riiya pulled Kariin to the side to face her.

"So what is it this time?" she asked as she crossed her arms while raising an eyebrow.

Kariin looked sheepish as she fidgeted with the strap of her bag "Uhm, the usual" she said quietly "The White Prince told me last night that he was waiting for me."

"Him again, huh?" the other girl smirked "I swear, when we were eight those dreams were okay, but now… Kami, Kariin will you just find a real boy?"

Kariin frowned at her best friend, readying a defensive but was interrupted as their bus arrived. They quickly squeezed inside the crowded vehicle and found themselves right in the middle of Tokyo's morning traffic jam. The tight squeeze prevented any real talking between the two.

As soon as they alighted the bus, the two immediately took to a fast run toward the school gates. The rest of their year are already in line, waiting for their turn to get inside one of the four tourist buses in the parking lot. The two searched for their classmates and was reprimanded by the class representative for being late.

Once they were settled in the bus, Kariin turned to Riiya. "I know you think its crazy, but I still believe in the White Prince." She said softly

Riiya shook her head "If you say so. Anyway, I on the other hand won't believe til I see this person with my own eyes."

Kariin looked out of the window, gazing at the buildings without really seeing them. "I don't think he's human."

"What?!" their classmates on the other side of the bus turned at Riiya's exclamation. She glared daggers at them, daring them to comment. They wisely turned back to their own chatter.

"Come again?" Riiya asked once more just to make sure that she heard it right the first time.

Kariin gave her a troubled look "The White Prince" she started "I don't think he's human."

"Okay" Riiya took a deep breath "You dreamed about him last night and you saw that he wasn't human?"

"Not exactly" Kariin bit her lip "He never showed me his face. Ever. But he didn't feel human to me."

"Are you sure you're not being possessed by some errant spirit?" Riiya scratched her head "Because I think your stories are getting more surreal everyday."

Kariin sighed. Ever since she was small, she always had weird dreams. Though with no coherent pattern, there were common elements to them. On the worst of nights she remembers being chased by creatures on a dark field, or falling down a cliff before a blissful whiteness envelops her. On the better ones she sees a beautiful castle, or the waves of the ocean, or dancing around a clear field with flowers before the whiteness swallows her.

And on these better dreams does she get fleeting glimpses of a figure dressed in pure white, with long silver hair that trails behind him as if caught in a perpetual breeze. Deep in her heart, she knew they had met before but his name was lost in her memory. She tried and tried to remember his name, but still it wouldn't come to her so she resorted to calling him _The White Prince_'. When she was young, her dreams consisted of seeing him walking around the castle, or along the beach, or standing beneath a tree on the field. Later on the dreams became more complex, as the background dissolves and it was only he and she in the dream. She trailing after him as swirls of smoke or clouds bears him away from her. He looks back at her, or she assumes that he does for he stops, until she's tantalizingly close enough to touch his sleeve, before dissolving into smoke.

When Kariin told her playmates about her dreams they all laughed at her, telling her that she's weird. Only Riiya stood up to the others, though she didn't completely believed her either. Her classmates whispered behind her back and some even told her that they didn't want to associate with such a strange girl. She didn't mind them, for she believed with all her heart that the Prince is real. That one day, she will meet him. It had been almost a decade since she last told anybody else about her dreams, but up to this day her reputation as a weird girl still hangs over her head.

More than once she tried to put her dreams behind her, telling herself that after all these years maybe they weren't real at all. But always, always she realizes that she couldn't stop believing in Him. She tried to date a couple of boys, but soon lost her interest in them. They just couldn't compare to the mystery of her Prince in white.

"Its fate." She told Riiya "And I'll meet him soon Ri. I know I will."

Riiya didn't argue anymore and instead dug for her cell phone inside her bag. She flipped it on and answered the call from her boyfriend who was riding on the other bus ahead of them.

"Hai _koi_," she smiled sweetly at the receiver "We'll eat together once we touch down the dock." A pause "Iie, Kariin-chan was late again. Love you Aki, mwah!"

"I always wonder how you survive without a ring tone on your phone" Kariin observed.

"Vibrating alert my dear, its a lot more discreet" the other girl informed her. "I don't get caught in class even if we text each other all day."

They were starting to veer away from the city proper and entering one of the roads leading to the more sparsely populated areas. Later on, they will arrive to the dock where a ferryboat will bring them to one of the more remote islands of the Ryukyu chain. Kariin yawned loudly, as much as she enjoyed history class unlike her other classmates, she didn't relish the early morning trip to a Kami-forsaken island.

"Why are we going to this island again?" Riiya asked as she leaned closer to the peer outside the window.

"Some historic site" Kariin mumbled softly as her eyes started to droop close. "The professor said that a great unrecorded battle happened there."

"Oh, great. Sounds like fun." Riiya remarked sarcastically. She noticed that Kariin had dozed off already and decided to do the same.

_Swirling snow that made everything a blinding white rained down all around. The cold, trackless path wound forever to nothingness, almost oppressive as it threatened to close in around her. Her face was numb from the onslaught of icy needles and she raised a hand above her eyes to peer ahead. His long, billowing sleeves slapped against her arms and she caught the edge of one of it. Holding tightly to the silken piece of cloth, she urged her feet to keep on moving._ To finally be able to catch up to him_. As she gazed on the cloth in her hands, her eyes were mesmerized by the beautiful pattern of red Sakura petals over the white cloth. She lifted her eyes to her prince, trying to see past the thick fringe of his flowing silver hair but the wind suddenly lifted and the snow momentarily blinded her. In her confusion, she let go of the piece of cloth in her hands. She cried out but all she saw was nothing but white. The thought of being alone again terrified her._

_Dare ka, tasukette!!!'_

_Wait for me. I'm coming for you.'_

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**I Once Dreamt of a Human'**

by Minoru1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

**Act 4: Watashi wa kokoro no naka e** (I am inside your heart)

"Look Kariin, dolphins!" Riiya pointed excitedly as several bottle-nosed dolphins raced beside the ferry that they were on. Her boyfriend Aki snapped a photo on his digital camera as one of the slick mammals jumped in the air. She noticed that Kariin had fallen silent again as she gazed on the white foam created by the ferry's cutters on the surface of the ocean.

"Oi, don't tell me your Prince is a mermaid" she said as she poked Kariin's side.

Kariin grinned wryly "I saw him on the beach but never on the ocean itself"

Riiya rolled her eyes "I was kidding you know," she slung a companionable arm around the other girl "But you did say he wasn't human."

"Is this about your mysterious Prince again?" Aki asked as he adjusted the zoom on his camera. "That's what you girls have been always talking about."

Kariin gave Aki a sharp look as he gave her a grin. The boy put an arm around his girlfriend as he snapped a photo of the three of them. The photo ended up with Aki and Riiya beaming at the camera while Kariin glared at the boy across her.

"Chill, Kariin-chan" Aki chuckled "You don't have to be so defensive."

She pouted and pointedly turned her back to him. Her dream in the bus disturbed her. In all of her past dreams, she had never felt such overwhelming sorrow as in that one. She was terrified when she lost him in the snow and it puzzled her. Why was he always leaving? And why was she so afraid to be left behind when they had never even walked together at all? Well not side by side at least.

Jagged peaks finally came to view as they neared the island. The area was located on a cove made up from a break between the mountain wall that formed a neat little crevasse that housed a stretch of sandy beach where human settlement had made itself known. The beach was a picturesque white, complete with a quaint old village that consisted of a few old stone houses and what looked like a small private resort located along the cliff wall. In a few minutes the ferry's twin engines ceased their dull roaring as they were cut off. They noticed a group of boats waiting about a mile from the shore. The boats started to come close as soon as the ferry stopped. The class representative gave the rest of the class instructions to stay in groups of six as that was the allowed number of passengers for each boat. Kariin, Riiya and Aki, together with three other girls were among the first to board the boats.

"Hmm, a little boating later may be in order" Aki observed with enthusiasm.

"Nay, no boating here" the boatman pointed below the water "Look"

The shallows extended about a mile away from the shore, and they quickly found out that the navigation was treacherous as the numerous rock formations lurked barely above the water line. The jagged rock was dark and eaten away into a porous texture. Only an experienced boatman would be able to navigate the maze of rock and coral.

"Aww…" Aki sighed "Too bad."

"But there is a place for swimming and diving on the left side of the cove" the boatman said as he wiped sweat from his brow with a dirty handkerchief. "And there is a hot spring in one of the caves inside the resort."

"Really?" Riiya asked with a twinkle in her eye. The idea of soaking in a hot spring appealed to her immensely. Not to mention the quite romantic location they were in.

"Aye" the boatman answered with a smile, noticing the eager looks on his passengers.

Kariin leaned over the side of the boat and let her fingers glide on the surface of the water. She watched as the action cut on the surface to create a v-shape that extended for as far as the eye can see. "Where is this historic site that we are to visit?" she asked the boatman.

"There are several historic sites all over the islands" the boatman scratched his neck "But the most famous would be the ruins of InuTaisho Castle." He looked up and pointed to a spot on top of the ridge of the highest mountain peak "It is there, overlooking the western side of the ocean."

Kariin followed the spot that the boatman's hand indicated, her eyes picking up on the shape of a stark, hulking structure situated on the edge of the immense mountain cliff. The place was mostly grown over with bramble and could be easily mistaken as part of the mountain itself had it not for the protrusions of several broken archways and tall windows. A sudden feeling of familiarity surged inside her as she gazed mesmerized by the old ruins. A throbbing started at her temple, rising as they neared shore. She blinked back and was surprised to find moisture gathering at the corners of her eyes. And out of nowhere a torrent of images came flooding in.

_Â¹Umi ga, kumo ga, aoi sora, to tsuyoku kaze wo… gin no kami,_

_Soshite, mangetsu wo._

_Wait for me_.'

The boat touching the pristine white shores woke Kariin from the trance-like state she was in. She quickly wiped away the errant tears that brushed across her cheeks as she readied herself to come ashore. The throbbing in her temples has grown into a dull roar as they arrived on land. She looked around wildly as a sense of being watched settled on her.

"Kariin-chan, daijoubu?" Riiya inquired worriedly

"Hai" she answered not looking at her.

Aki placed a hand on her forehead to check her temperature "You're so pale. You look like you've seen a ghost."

She swatted his hand away "Mou, daijoubu."

"Just say something if you're not okay"

"Hai, hai" she nodded in resignation as they stood up and followed their classmates off the boat.

As soon as her feet touched the sand, a strong humming vibration struck her. Kariin swayed on her feet but managed to catch herself before she stumbled down. She raised wondering eyes around the area, but found nothing out of the ordinary. However, it did nothing to dispel the sensation that just seemed to grow the longer she stayed on the island. While the feeling is not entirely unpleasant, it left a sense of disconcertion in her. Something was amiss, and it whispered on the back of her mind like the buzzing of a persistent fly.

Â²"Hen na, anou kanojo…" she heard one of the girls that were in the boat with them whisper to the one beside her while looking in her direction. She threw a glare at them and proceeded to follow Riiya and Aki to the resort where they will stay.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

After a hearty lunch of rice, sushi rolls and sweet buns in the resort, Kariin found herself hiking towards the mountain that they had seen earlier with the rest of her class. Clearly, their professor is in no way an outdoor man, for no one in their right mind would attempt a climb in the noon day heat. In less than fifteen minutes, the whole class was grumbling about the insanity of this trip and the apparent lack of modern comforts in the village they were in. Aki snapped photos of the vista, oblivious to everyone's ranting as he took the opportunity to indulge in his favorite past time. His girlfriend Riiya chatted amicably to Kariin who answered her questions vaguely. The lack of enthusiasm from the class did not detract their professor from his concentration though. He continued to tell them the history of the land and the various unrecorded stories of the mythical creatures that have been told to inhabit it in ancient times. Kariin barely listened as she concentrated on the throbbing in her head. The sound grew steadily stronger as they approached the mountain. The dull buzz was soon reaching a roaring in her ears. A voice, foreign yet familiar was starting to invade the edge of her senses. She gave a frustrated sigh at her futile attempts to understand its words.

Â³_Omae wa doko desu ka? Kimi wo kanjiru.'_

And seeming from out of nowhere, an answer to her plea.

_Washi? Washi wa kokoro no naka wo'_

She was so startled that she stopped on her tracks. She whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice but all she saw were trees swaying lazily overhead and heard the steady splash of the ocean as it met the rocky shore.

"Kariin-chan?" Riiya stopped as she noticed that she held back on the path.

She blinked back at her with her mouth slightly open.

"Are you sure you're all right? You're spacing out more than the usual."

"Yeah" she lied as she licked her lips "I thought I heard a voice". That bit was true at least.

"You heard a voice?"

"Yeah" she said uncomfortably

"What did the voice say?"

"Nandemonai…"

"Nandemo?"

"Un" she nodded softly, unable to hide a certain blush on her cheeks. First the dreams now disembodied voices. Kariin felt like she was slowly going insane. Perhaps she really was a strange girl after all…

Things are starting to scare her. As much as she wanted to solve the mystery of her dreams, there was that burgeoning fear that her obsession is starting to blur the edges of her sanity.

_I'm not going mental!_ She shook her head to clear it before following Riiya once more. Thankfully there were no more disembodied voices that followed.

As they reached the top of the mountain, Kariin took in a big breath of the fresh breeze. Thankfully there was enough vegetation in the area that it was shaded from the glare of the sun. Their classmates immediately found places: roots, low branches, rocks, to sit on while they caught their breath. Riiya and Aki found a fallen log to sit on and the two were currently engaged in planning for what to do for the rest of the day.

Their teacher went under an old archway that was clearly eaten by decay. Moss covered the base of the marble structure and ivy twisted around the top half, leaving tendrils to trail down like curtain. A symbol was carved on top of the entryway that vaguely resembled a magnificent dog with a crescent moon in the background.

"This is the entrance to the House of the Inu no Taisho. According to legend the lord who lived here was arrogant, distant and cold. The people of the village feared him because he was cruel to those who did not wish to be under his control." He gave a pause "The symbol of the dog was said to be of the guardian spirit that inhabited the body of the lord and the one who rises up when he is threatened."

Kariin tried to concentrate by taking down notes. But her mind was clearly on other things today. She started to doodle on her notebook, drawing an image of a large white dog on the edge of the paper.

"He owned a two-headed dragon…"

Another line, forming twin stripes on the face…

"Poisonous weapons…"

A crescent moon between two liquid eyes…

"… mutiny… killed by an army… "

A huge muzzle with long canine teeth…

"… fueled by desperation… "

A tail that trailed almost as long as the body…

"… lost… destroyed in battle…"

"That's a pretty drawing Tsukishiro-san" the professor broke through her concentration and Kariin was startled into dropping her notebook.

"Sensei!" she blushed as she bent to retrieve the notebook. The teacher gave her a small smile "I hope you give as much concentration to the homework as you have with that drawing."

_Homework? What homework?_

She gaped stupidly as the professor turned and bid them to all to go back to the resort together.

_I can't believe I missed his whole lecture._

"Mou! Sensei is just too much. I can't believe he's giving us another homework!" Riiya threw her hands in the air.

"I think its okay. I mean he did let us stay the night here to enjoy the beach and the onsen." Aki grinned.

"Um, what was the homework again?" she asked sheepishly. The two gave her strange looks.

"We have to collect versions of the story he told us from the village and compare them. Then we have to make our assessment of how myths and legends have affected people."

No wonder Riiya was complaining. The homework could take up the rest of the day.

"Come on, I wanna start as soon as we can! I wanna try the onsen!" Riiya tugged both of their hands and they eagerly followed.

"Hai, hai, Homuwaku no owaranai!" Aki exclaimed

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

"Just how many versions of this story are there anyway?" Riiya complained as they walked away from the third house that they visited. Three houses… three different versions of the story. Go figure.

"I think the differences were small enough to say that the story came from only one root" Aki observed as he jotted a few more notes in his notebook.

"Where to?" Kariin asked as she hooked a lock of her hair behind an ear.

Aki squinted in the distance "How about that house with all the fish nets?" he pointed to a lone house near the base of the cliff wall.

"Okay" Riiya agreed as they started walking toward it. Kariin trudged behind them, trying her best to ignore the buzzing in her senses. Suddenly…

A throb, like a heartbeat.

Kariin paused, attention finally riveted as the sensation made her stumble in her tracks. There it was again, growing steadily, matching the pulse of her heart. Something compelled her to find the source and her eyes searched the surrounding area. Her eyes traced the jagged edges of the cliff, the shadows formed by the hollows in the rocks, pausing to study a small cleft on the ledge about fifty feet above her. As soon as her eyes found the cleft in the rock face, the throbbing grew almost painfully. Something was calling her to that place. Something or someone?

"Kariin?" Aki called to her

"I think I'll go back to the resort. I'm not feeling so well" she answered but her gaze remained on the cliff.

Riiya approached her "Let me walk you back".

"No" she looked at the girl's concerned face "I'm going to be okay. Just finish the homework then let me copy notes later, ne?" she forced a smile.

"Okay" the other girl agreed reluctantly. "Just text me if you're feeling really bad, ne?"

"Hai"

They parted and the couple went on their way. Kariin stood rooted on her spot in the path. Her mind was warring on decisions. On one hand she may finally find the answer to her questions and end the life-long wait that she's endured so far. On the other hand, the fall from that wall will definitely kill her.

She was tired of waiting, tired of the dreams that barely made sense or the incessant buzz of the voices in her mind.

_If this doesn't work then I vow to forget everything. No more chasing after a phantom prince, no more believing in childhood foolishness…_

_After this, I will finally walk away_.

Decision made, Kariin made a pretense of going back to the resort before skirting to the side of the path and searching the cliff wall for a place to start climbing. The call to her soul made her blood sing. Made her feel that she may have finally found it. Found the one she was looking for all this years. It didn't matter that this might be a crazy idea. Or that she may well get killed in the process of scaling up a wall without any equipment. Well alright, it isn't the brightest thing that a girl can do under the circumstances but when you have disembodied voices popping out of nowhere and recurring dreams that drove you insane for years, you sure as hell want to figure out the answers to your questions. There are things in the world that a girl must do.

After several minutes of assessing the wall in front of her, Kariin spotted several areas that she can use to begin her ascent. The problem was finding purchase when she's on the vertical hanging wall about twenty feet from where she stood.

_First things first. One thing, I have to get my ass off ground_.

Inch by inch, the girl pulled herself upward. She figured that she could probably do this if she concentrated on finding one handhold at a time and by never looking down. Once or twice, she made a wrong choice in her handholds and skidded down a few inches. But she was determined to answer the one calling to her soul no matter how perilous the path is. The call spurred her on steadily, the throbbing was becoming one with her heartbeat and overwhelming all her senses. She didn't feel pain when she scraped her skin on the abrasive rock or when she accidentally grasped a thorny vine. With a single-minded determination, Kariin scaled the rock wall without fear. Time seemed to stretch out and contract.

_There is only one way to scale the vertical hang. I have to rely on my arms and pray that I don't break fingers when I jam them inside crevices._

_Whoever you are, I'm here and I'm ready to face you_.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

The sun was starting to drop down from the horizon when Kariin reached the ledge. The chill wind was starting to pervade the area as the temperature plummeted. She flexed her hands and winced when she stretched the cuts crisscrossing her palms. She blew air to warm them and immediately shoved them inside her pockets to save body heat.

_Of all the idiot things to forget, I didn't bring my jacket_. She grimaced as a breeze blew over her, whipping up her hair and clothes. She walked toward the crevice on the wall and reached the mouth of what seemed to be a cave. The mouth was mostly covered by a gnarled water oak that made it easy to miss when you don't know what you were looking for. She ducked inside, using what little light was left to rummage in her backpack for her flashlight. The interior of the cave was dark and a bit damp. Kariin pulled her spare shirt from her bag and immediately wore it on top of what she was wearing. It made the cold much more bearable at least. She made her way inside with the use of her meager light, pausing once in a while to use her senses and determine where the throbbing sound was coming from.

As she progressed inside the darkened halls the temperature rose up until she was forced to take off one of her shirts. She reached a huge gallery whose ceiling rose up so high that her light couldn't reach the top. On the walls of the gallery were niches carved in an orderly fashion that stretched out to the shadows. On each niche was a marble tomb and a statue carved in the stone. Her skin crawled as she realized just where she was.

A crypt. Right inside the mountain.

_Kami, just what the hell am I doing here?_ She took a step back and was about to turn away when the throbbing increased. The sound was almost painful now and Kariin fell to her knees, covering her ears as tears started to form in her eyes. She's really scared now and she wanted to get out. Whatever it was that called her here was also preventing her from leaving.

_Oh Kami_…

_I won't hurt you_. _Please Chosen come to me'_.

The painful throbbing ceased to be replaced by a soft pulsing sound that reverberated around the room. It soothed her. She raised her head to look around, noticing that the temperature wasn't as humid as before. It was still warm but the kind of warmth you get with early morning sunshine as opposed to the heat of a gathering storm. She stood up and brushed herself off. She noticed a soft glow coming from a small entryway on her left and she immediately felt a pull towards it.

She entered the much smaller cavern, noticing that the glow came from a kind of fungus growing on the sides of the cave. The hallway opened up to a much bigger circular hall that spanned twenty feet across. A crack on the wall let moonlight pool in the middle of the floor where a glowing spectre stood. The pulse of a heartbeat rang strong here and it seemed to center in the middle of the room. Kariin approached the hall and was surprised to run on a thick force surrounding it. The shield was transparent and gave way when she touched it. She drew her hand back before wonderingly placing it on the glassy surface of the shield. The shield rippled like water, distorting the image before going back to its original shape.

_Rin'_

The unmistakable voice whispered once again. Kariin extended her hand toward the shield. It sparkled, rippled, as she slowly went forward. The shield was not entirely unpleasant. It was warm and felt like walking in a pool of mud. As she neared the glowing object she picked out the silhouette of a man kneeling in the middle of the floor. Slowly, steadily she reached her goal.

She extended her hand to touch him. The heartbeat around the room was deafening. Roaring. Fighting to be let out.

There was a crackling sound, like glass breaking and the shield broke. The force exploded in an outward ring and Kariin cried out, raising her arms up to shield her eyes as light flooded the room.

When the light died down Kariin brought her arms down. She slowly lifted her eyes to gaze for the first time at the vision of a man frozen in time for untold centuries.

She bit back a gasp.

It was the White Prince.

End Act 4

Legend:

Â¹ The sea, the clouds, the blue sky, and the strong wind…silver hair, and also the full moon.

Â² She's weird, that girl…

Â³ Where are you? I feel you.

Me? I am inside your heart.

A/N: Oh boy, this story just seems to be writing itself. At the rate it is going, there would be perhaps roughly 10-12 chapters on this fic. Funny, this story was supposed to be a one-shot Sesshoumaru POV, but I married it to another plot bunny that was a Sess/Older Rin set in modern time (which explains the sudden leap in the timeline). I've written around 11 pages of scenes that still have no continuity to each other and I'm wrestling on meshing them into a coherent story line. Er… yeah… gotta plug all the plot holes here and there. I've never been particularly good in geography and it seems strange that InuTaisho castle would be located in Ryukyu because its actually the southernmost part of Japan when its supposed to be in the Western lands but that will be tackled on another chapter of the fic. While I was re-reading some parts in chapter 3, I realized that the story seems to be turning to I once dreamt of a Taiyoukai' and not the other way around. LOL. XD

Anyway, Enjoy. Drop me a line or two of what you think.

Reviewers

ArizonaBay – Thank you for the reviews. Fluff is my forte so there's more to come.

Lovemelifeless – Yes this is 100 SessXRin but you have to wait for the next chapters to unfold. Anyway I hope this one gave enough hints to the main plot!

Minoru1


	5. Chapter 5

**I once dreamt of a Human**

By Minoru1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz.

Act 5: The finding of a soul

Time had not touched him.

Kariin stood rooted on her spot on the floor, unable to believe that she had finally found him. She raised a hand to her face and rubbed her eyes. _He isn't a vision. He's real'_. She rose and slowly approached him. She knelt down in front of him, gazing for the first time on his face. She held her breath.

Silken silver hair flowed on his shoulders to spill on the floor. Its glossy strands shone with an ethereal glow from the moonlight spilling from the ceiling. His eyes were closed, the eyelids marked by a striping of red on the edges. His lashes were long and curled slightly as it rested on his porcelain cheeks. Twin magenta stripes adorned his cheeks. A crescent moon was partially hidden beneath his silken bangs. His features were somewhat effeminate in beauty but well balanced enough that you cannot mistake his masculinity. Her eyes were drawn to his lips. _Are they as soft as they looked_?

Her gaze traveled down to assess the rest of him and gasped. He wasn't simply kneeling, for in each of his hands he held a sword. Two swords… both blades buried to the hilt through his torso. The tip of both weapons running through both his body and armor to protrude in his back. A dark stain covered the white cloth of his hakama and haori, reaching down to stain even the floor a vivid crimson.

_He's… dead?_' she brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

In answer, the pulsing heartbeat grew stronger.

_No. We've been waiting for you._'

"We?" she looked around but found no other person in the room.

"Oh, Kami…"

_I am here Rin. I need you to wake him up._'

"But where are you?"

The voice chuckled dryly, clearly amused.

_In front of you._'

"The Prince?" she asked bewildered.

_No. Me.'_

It could have been a trick of the light, but the sword on the left started glowing softly.

_Ore wa Tensaiga._'

"Tensaiga?"

_Hai_'

"You're a sword?"

_Hai. Saa, hayaku_' the voice answered impatiently.

"I'm talking to a sentient sword" she wondered aloud. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

_Pull both of us out, Toukijin and I. But do it at the same time. Toukijin must not be let out before or after me. Now Rin._'

"I am not Rin. My name is Tsukishiro Kariin." She frowned at the brightly glowing sword.

_Trust me, you are Rin. Saa, isoide'_

"Okay" she grasped the handle of both swords and was taken back when a malevolent aura sprang up from the sword in the right. Black lightning snaked out of Toukijin to shoot up the girl's arm. Kariin let go of both swords with a cry.

"What the hell-?!" the sword in the right started glowing with an eerie greenish light as well.

_Hold on to me tightly Rin. Do not let go. I will protect you from Toukijin._'

"That sword wants to kill me!" she exclaimed as she pointed at Toukijin.

_Onegai, Rin. Our Master needs you._' Tensaiga's voice was almost pleading.

Kariin looked at the face of her Prince, torn between fleeing from this place and the need to find answers to her questions.

"I trust you."

Once again the girl grasped the handle of both swords, gritting her teeth at the pain of holding Toukijin. The malevolent sword started whispering death and destruction to her but Tensaiga countered it. The sword pulsed in her hand as it soothed her, giving her strength. Ever so slowly, both blades started to give and Kariin pulled them out completely. Toukijin clattered to the ground as she dropped it. Tensaiga's song filled her mind as the sword rejoiced on finally having its freedom.

From out of nowhere a chill wind started to blow. It whirled around Kariin a second before enveloping the White Prince in its embrace. His hair and clothes whipped around as the magic of the time spell lifted itself. Slowly, his armor and clothes started to age, breaking up and crumbling to dust as time caught up to the present. Only a long, furry thing remained, snaked across his shoulders and trailing down the floor. The wind settled down, cradling him softly before vanishing up in the ceiling with the dust from his belongings.

_Oh… he's naked._'

The figure on the floor started to stir, brows furrowing as he struggled to open his eyes. Slowly, a beautiful manicured hand rose to his forehead, shielding his face as he sat up with graceful fluidity. When the hand fell away, amber eyes regarded her. The coldness in his gaze startled her and she fell back.

Before her those very same eyes started to bleed crimson as the stripes on his face elongated, jagged.

His voice was low, silken and could have frozen the air.

"_Dare ka_?"

Kariin swallowed hard, frozen on her spot as she clutched Tensaiga's hilt on her hands. She flinched when she heard the low growl coming from him. He tilted his head from side to side, assessing her. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

With a ragged howl the creature picked itself up from the floor and lunged at her with deadly fangs and claws. The impact of their collision slammed the girl to the ground, making her lose her grip on the sword. The blade slid down the stone floor, clattering soundly when it hit the wall. Kariin's eyes were wide with terror as the creature sank its terrible fangs on her neck. _This shouldn't be happening_!

In a blink, her life could be ended.

With terrible clarity, she vaguely wondered if she's been wrong all these years. Maybe she wasn't meant to wake him up. Maybe her dreams were warnings instead of promises. Maybe… just maybe…

They say you see your whole life flash before your eyes before you die.

Kariin blinked up, seeing the full moon shining down from the crack on the ceiling. Stars twinkled brightly at her. Beautiful, silent, profound and eerily quiet.

In another moment she realized that she was still breathing. She felt the creature's breath fan across the skin of her cheek even as his jaws were still clamped on her throat. His heavy weight had driven the wind from her lungs and she could feel his claws digging deep on her sides. She risked a glance on his face, and was surprised to see him looking back at her with curiosity burning in his crimson gaze. The creature took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. She closed her eyes as she got ready for death from his deadly fangs.

The impact never came however, and she was surprised as the creatures drew back its fangs from her skin. Some of his weight was suddenly lifted from her and she could finally breathe. Something warm and wet settled over the puncture wounds in her neck and her eyes shot open in surprise.

_He's licking me_!

The places where the wet appendage touched stung but Kariin didn't dare voice any protest. She whimpered softly however when the creature nuzzled the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply her scent.

"Rin" his low, husky voice caressed the shell of her ear. She swallowed hard, unable to stop the trembling of her body. After all, he seemed to have forgotten that his claws were still digging deeply through her sides.

"I've dreamt of you for a thousand nights."

His head lifted up and she saw that the crimson in his eyes have receded back to intense amber depths. The coldness that was in his face was gone as well, replaced by a tender expression that evoked a rush of emotions from her. His eyes narrowed, confused, before dropping down to where his hands are connected to her rigid body. He grimaced, before gently retracting his claws to prevent further damage.

"This Sesshoumaru… did not mean any harm." His voice was soft. Kariin realized that he was… apologizing to her. Slowly, he drew away from her body to sit back on his heels. She realized she was holding her breath and drew it out loudly. She scooted away from him, still wary of his advances. She touched one injured side and winced when she felt the blood seeping through the cuts.

"Allow me" She couldn't believe anyone could have moved that fast. One minute he was sitting across her and the next she found herself on his lap. She raised her eyes to look at him.

"You've never feared me before" he said as he reached a clawed hand on the edge of her shirt. In panic she grabbed the hand before it could draw the cloth upward and bare her skin.

"Rin?" confusion marred his countenance as he gave a tug at her shirt. She blushed furiously, realizing the position she was in.

Sitting on the lap of a gorgeous, _naked_ creature that could so easily rip her to shreds.

"I'm… I… I'm not Rin!" she managed to blurt out.

The creature's face grew more confused. He gave another sniff on her direction. "My youkai senses never lie."

"I'm Kariin, Tsukishiro Kariin" she said in a rush "Who are you?"

"Do you really not know?"

"Iie," she shook her head "But It also called me Rin."

His amber gaze looked at her sharply "It?"

She nodded, hand still clutching his "Tensaiga." She said the name of the sword with a confused frown.

"Then you are Rin." The youkai said in a solemn voice "For only Tensaiga would recognize your soul."

Kariin blinked at him in confusion "My… soul?"

His gaze narrowed as if in thought "The miko… She was a reincarnation…. it could be…" his voice trailed off.

"Could be what?" she was embarrassed of the situation, and confused as hell. And he wasn't helping at all.

"Tensaiga recognized your soul. He brought you here" he gently extricated his hand from hers "Brought you back to me." His hand reached out to gently touch her cheek.

The moment was undoubtedly poignant, touching… if only Kariin understood even half of its gravity.

"Did it? Or was it you?" she asked softly. The youkai drew his thumb to trace her upper lip, sending a shiver down her spine. Her injuries were momentarily forgotten.

"Because I've dreamt of you every single night" her voice was small, on the verge of crying as the day's events started to crash in on her. The intense emotional roller coaster was taking its toll on her defenses.

"I've been waiting for you forever."

"But I'm here now" he said as he drew her closer to his chest. "I've spent eons alone here, waiting for the end of my existence." He smelled the first of her tears before it started to fall down her cheeks.

"It's funny" she smiled as she wiped a tear with the back of her hand "I waited for so long to meet you and here I am not knowing what to do or say."

"I'm embarrassed to say that I don't even know your name."

"Sesshoumaru" he whispered to her hair "I am Sesshoumaru"

She looked up to him, her hand reaching for his cheek "Sesshoumaru…. - sama" the honorific felt natural to her lips. Images came to her, as if bidden by his name.

A field of flowers… sandy shores… sleeping under the midnight sky shot with stars… sitting over a firelight… golden eyes… warmth… flower crowns…

Death… destruction… pain… suffering…

The snapping of jaws… the mouth of an abyss… a sword of power…

Comfort… adoration…need…. Love.

She cried out as the images flooded her mind. Memories from a distant past… from another life lived five hundred years ago.

And understanding dawned to her. The dreams were not dreams at all. They were memories… from her first life.

_A life with Sesshoumaru-sama_.

She grew troubled at that thought. Where should she start? How does one deal with the past brought back to life? There were only those snippets of memories. Memories that were a part of her, but also felt like a part of someone else.

She doesn't remember being this Rin person. She felt like she should know something, but the images that came to her dreams were just that. Images. No connection… no understanding.

"You are confused" the silken purr made her aware that she had spaced out yet again. His hand completed its journey to her side, sliding beneath the fabric of her shirt. She flinched as his fingers traced the cuts. "First let me heal your wound"

"But--" her protest was lost when he lowered his head to her side. He licked the blood gently, sealing the cut with his healing saliva. Her eyes widened when she saw how the cuts slowly closed itself, leaving only a score of parallel hair-thin marks that are slightly lighter in color than the rest of her skin.

"Oh…" she bit her lower lip.

He was silent for a while, just watching her. He was puzzled about her and quite apprehensive of her reactions. She smelled like Rin, looked so much like her, but reacted differently to him. He never remembered Rin being scared of him before. Perhaps, just like Kagome was, this Rin did not inherit everything of the previous Rin.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" the girl squirmed uncomfortably in his lap. He released her with a soft grunt. The girl scrambled to her feet and sat across him, clearly keeping her distance but not enough to warrant that she was planning to leave him.

He stood up in one fluid moment, flicking his long hair over his sides. His muscles rippled as he flexed his shoulders and arms—he has two now. He looked at the new appendage, trying its strength. It grew in the first hundred years while he was in the time spell. He strode to the far wall, retrieving Toukijin and Tensaiga from where they've fallen on the floor.

"Tell me Rin" he glanced back at her "What year is this?"

She noted that he didn't face her this time. He clearly picked up the fact that his nakedness unsettled her. She kept her eyes averted when she answered.

"It's the year 2006"

He was silent for a moment, calculating the time he was asleep.

_Four hundred years'_. The Tensaiga supplied dryly and Kariin looked at the sword with a startled expression.

"My sword seems to have formed an attachment to you after all this years" he said with an amused quirk on his lips.

_She was my first soul_, _I'll always know her_' the sword's voice was cheerful _And I cannot let--_'

"Saa, urusai" the youkai scolded fondly. The sword became silent. Rin turned curious eyes at the exchange, but there was no more. She turned her eyes to Sesshoumaru. He was walking around the cavern, looking for something.

"Are you looking for something?" she asked shyly. The youkai turned to her

"Clothes. Mine seems to have gone with the wind."

Her face flamed at the glib. She opened her backpack to see if she had anything stashed in there for him to use. She came up with her spare shirt, and a sarong that Riiya packed for her to use when they try the beach. The T-shirt was clearly small for him even though it was a size larger for her. But maybe it they take out the sleeves, he can use it like a muscle shirt. Oh yeah, she clearly liked his body but she doubted she can take anyone else seeing him in the buff.

"I don't think anything survived the passage of time" the demon lord commented after searching the hall.

"You can wear this" she said as she stood up and approached him. She handed him the shirt and the sarong. He lifted the garments with a claw, giving her a puzzled look. She blushed, realizing that it must be insulting for him to wear such coarse garments.

"How… do you wear this?" the youkai inspected the cloth "it doesn't have buttons or strings."

"Oh" she took the shirt from his hand "You put your head through this hole here" she pointed at the hem "Then your arms through the sleeves." She gave him a worried look "But I think you have to take out the sleeves because it's too small for you"

"Hn." The youkai lord took the cloth from her. Wordlessly, he sliced off each sleeve cleanly with a single claw. He pulled the shirt over his head and arms. The cloth pulled tight on the muscles of his chest, but it thankfully didn't rip. She knew he was uncomfortable with the foreign clothes but he didn't complain.

"And this?" the youkai indicated the sarong. It's a good thing that she favored black for it would be really funny if he'd wear say, a bright pink or purple sarong with flowers. She took the tie-died cloth and spread it out with her hands.

"Here. You wrap it around your waist like a skirt." She blushed at the last word. Sesshoumaru in a skirt. The very idea was ridiculous.

"A skirt." the demon lord repeated.

"Uh, yeah"

"Hn."

When she looked up, she saw that his eyes held no emotion at all. He looked like he didn't care.

"_Isoide_, Rin"

"Kariin" she corrected automatically. She hurriedly put the cloth around his hips, wrapping it twice before tying it on his side. She stepped back once finished. The cloth reached just above his knees.

"Ka… riin" he tested the name in his lips. He shook his head at the unfamiliar sound of the name "Â¹_Kamawanai… omae wa Rin_" he said stubbornly.

She didn't bother correcting him this time. Kariin, Rin… it sounded close enough. She wasn't going to argue the new nickname.

"What now?" she asked

"This Sesshoumaru will leave this place" the youkai answered brusquely "My awakening has dangerous repercussions." He flipped the Mokomoko-sama over his shoulders.

"Repercussions?" she repeated. He turned toward the entryway, beckoning her to follow. She scrambled to follow him.

"The Wind Witch" he growled lowly "has been freed."

Â¹ Regardless… you are Rin.

A/N:

I love the idea of a talking Tensaiga. Actually, I wanted Toukijin to talk too, but giving him lines would be too confusing since it would be all done mentally and two swords talking at once will be hard to write physically. Haha, maybe I could try writing in different font colors like on subtitles…. XD. And I used Washi for Tensaiga to refer to himself in chapter 4 but I used Ore in this chapter. Actually, I'm undecided which pronoun to use since I imagined Tensaiga to be male and old and all noble like. Washi is for more archaic speech, but it does not denote gender (or so I've read) and Ore is overtly male.

Thank you to those who read or are reading this story. I'm doing my best to make each chapter come out faster. Unfortunately I got sick and wasn't able to update over the weekend.

Answers to reviews:

ArizonaBay: No Sess is not a ghost. Ahehehe…

Lovely123: Here's the chappie. I hope its as good as you expected.

Minoru1


	6. Chapter 6

**I Once Dreamt of a Human'**

by Minoru1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu-Yasha. I do own however Blue Sakura' and its characters Riiya Shijou and Akira Sena.

**Act 6: The waking storm**

She scrambled up to follow him as he strode regally out of the hall. His strides were obviously longer than hers, so she found herself almost running to keep up with him. They arrived at the huge gallery that housed the crypt of long dead youkai. He stopped so suddenly that she collided with him. His hand shot out to steady her on her feet. His gaze swept out, as if looking for something.

""How did you get in?" his question startled her.

"There was a cleft on the wall that led to a cave. I followed Tensaiga's call and it led me here."

"Hn. The eastern route." His gaze turned to the ceiling "We take a shorter one this time"

Before she could assess his words, he had grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body. One of his hands reached down and raised one side of the sarong up to mid-thigh.

"Hold on to this for me" he handed her Tensaiga, while he slid the naked blade of Toukijin through the loop of his sarong.

With a grunt, the youkai launched himself in the air, using his one hand to hold her and the other to find purchase on the rock wall of the gallery. She kept her eyes tightly closed as the world spun in her vision. The impact of each landing made her stomach roil and she braced herself as he brought them higher and higher. She felt a vague shifting in their direction, and cracked open an eyelid. She saw him swing them to the left where a cleft in the wall brought them to another branch of the cave. She glanced down, but she couldn't see the cave floor anymore. They were too high for her human senses to gauge the elevation. He set her on her feet.

"Ikou, Rin" he called at her and she turned to follow him. She could barely see a thing in the dark, so she snatched the end of his Mokomoko-sama to guide her. She was reminded by her dream in the bus. She clutched the soft material to her chest as she savored a dream come true. The cave floor was soft earth, and not more than once did she feel a slight shifting where she placed her feet. They walked on for a few minutes more before she saw a light at the end of the tunnel. The light dispelled her feelings of fear and she began to walk faster to match Sesshoumaru's strides.

She gasped as they arrived at the mouth of the cave. They were on the edge of a cliff facing the Western side of the ocean, and directly fifteen feet below are the ruins of InuTaisho castle. He walked ahead of her, pausing to study the change brought on by time to his once proud home. She stepped to his side, curiosity in her eyes.

"InuTaisho castle is no more" she whispered softly. Her eyes grew wide as realization dawned to her "Are you the Lord who lived here?"

He looked down at her "Yes I am. But this is not InuTaisho castle." He pulled her close again. She braced herself for the impact as he jumped the remaining height to the structure.

"It is not?" she asked bewildered.

He gave her a nod "This is Rin no shiro". _Rin's castle_.

Her castle.

_Sensei was wrong. How about the rest of the story? The arrogant, cold prince? The two-headed dragon? And he didn't say anything about a witch earlier!_

Sesshoumaru walked forward, stopping under the broken archway. His fingers ghosted over the carved symbols on the once pristine marble. The moonlight struck his silver hair in such a way that it made him glow like an apparition.

"After the destruction of Naraku, the Wind witch lost the source of her power. She needed a new source of power to sustain her artificial life and thought that she could bind herself to me."

"She baited me to mate with her but I refused." His eyes glinted like shards of ice as he recalled the memory. His claws dug at the stone of the marble archway. "She was a fool for thinking that this Sesshoumaru would agree to be her pawn."

"In desperation, she allied herself with a clan of black mikos in order to capture me. They managed to destroy InuTaisho castle." The stone crumbled under his fist.

"After the destruction of InuTaisho castle, I went to this island and rebuilt a replica of my ancestral home. I called it Rin no shiro, because it reminded me of your love for the ocean."

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama. I do not remember any of what you are telling me." she said in a sad voice "I'm afraid I don't know this Rin person."

"Iie," he let the dust fall down from his fingers, to be carried by the wind. "This Sesshoumaru does not wish you to be sad." He walked to where she stood "Do not be sorry for things that are not your fault." She nodded and smiled softly at him. A thought occurred to her and she just had to ask.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" she started, brow furrowed "What creature are you?"

He gave her an amused glance "I am a youkai. An Inuyoukai."

"Inuyoukai." She repeated. A dog demon.

"That symbol" she pointed on top of the archway "That's you?"

His gaze followed her hand "Hai. That is the crest of my family."

"There is no guardian dog?" she inquired again, sorting out the lies from the truths in the stories she'd heard.

He gave her a confused look "Guardian dog?" she nodded at him "The white dog."

"Iie, Rin. That dog is the true form of my youkai."

"Oh." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "How about a two-headed dragon?"

"Hai. Ah Un died in InuTaisho castle during the siege." She swore he grimaced at the memory.

"Are there anymore questions?"

"Uhm. A lot actually but I have to think them up." she grinned up at him "I just have one last important question for now"

"What is that?"

"Are we… I mean… were we happy together?" she asked him. Her eyes shone with hope and innocence that he had no doubt… this is His Rin.

"Hai, very much so."

"Then I'm glad". Her smile could have rivaled the sunrise.

The ringing of her cellphone broke the magic moment and she groaned when she realized what time it was. She'd been missing since afternoon! She'd probably get an earful from everyone. She fished the device from the pocket of her bag before flipping it open. She saw the name on the caller ID. It was Riiya.

"Kariin!" the shriek from the other line made her cringe. She held the phone a foot away from her ear. "H-hai!"

"Where are you?! We've searched the whole island for you! Sensei was scared to death--" the person on the other line didn't even pause for breath. Kariin decided to cut in.

"Hontou no gomennasai! I got lost in the woods. I'm coming back now." She kept the phone away from her ear "I'm really sorry!"

"Where are you?! If it weren't for the time, your Mom would have jumped on the next boat!" the other girl ranted on.

"I'm on my way back. Please Riiya-chan calm down." She gave a sheepish glance at Sesshoumaru who was eyeing the device curiously.

"Uhm, my battery's almost gone. I'll be there soon. I have a lot to tell you Ri." She lowered her voice "I found Him Ri."

"Who? Wait—WHAT!" the girl on the other line gave another shriek "Oh Kami! You're kidding!" she could hear her jumping up and down. Aki's voice joined the fray, demanding to know what was happening.

"I have a favor to ask Ri." She cut in on the other's celebration.

"Yeah" the other answered breathlessly.

"This needs to be a secret." she waited with fingers crossed. "Please?"

"Hell, yeah!" the other answered "But Aki knows already" she said worriedly

She breathed out "That's okay Ri, I know Aki can be trusted. I also need to ask for some clothes from him."

"Clothes?"

"Yeah"

The line went silent for awhile "Aki says its okay."

"Thanks Ri!" she grinned "I'll be there in a while. Can you ask Aki to meet us ahead? I'm in Rin—er--InuTaisho castle."

"Sure" the other girl gushed "See you!"

The line went dead.

"You have learned magic?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kariin chuckled "No. This is a cellphone. You use it to talk with other people."

"Anybody can use this?" he touched the device with a claw. "How does it work?"

She frowned. How do you explain the modern world to someone who slept for four centuries?

_Oh boy_.

"It's a machine" she tried "I'm not really sure how, but it does work."

"Hn." He drew his claw back "And who was that?"

"My friend Riiya. She's really worried because it's so late." She put the phone back in her bag "We have to get out of here. I need to get back to my classmates. They are worried for me." she hoped he wouldn't argue. He seemed to think about it for a while.

"This Riiya, is she human?"

"Um, hai."he looked up at the full moon, as if he could find the answers to the universe. Finally he turned to her.

"Alright. Lead the way."

She breathed a sigh of relief.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

"Kariin-chan!" Riiya whispered loudly once they arrived at the gates. She hugged the girl before turning to the two men behind her with a wide grin. She took a step back when her gaze fell on the towering youkai beside her boyfriend.

"Oh, Kami" she breathed out. "He really isn't human."

Sesshoumaru gave the ogling girl a blank stare. He'd had the very same reaction come from the boy earlier. Actually, that same look had been directed to him all his life so it didn't even matter. The smell of so many humans assailed his nostrils as soon as they neared the village and he grew focused on filtering their unwelcome scents.

"Can you bring him to our room Sena-kun?" Kariin asked Aki and the boy nodded. Sesshoumaru gave a brief nod to the boy before they went on their way. She turned to Riiya.

"Oh my goodness you have to help me!" she took the other girl by the shoulders "I can't let others see him, he'll be plastered along every TV and newspaper across the globe!"

"Calm down, Kariin-chan" the other girl patted her back "First things first, Sensei has been waiting for you." She led the girl to the main room where their Sensei was waiting nervously. The poor man had gnawed his fingers through in anxiety.

When they entered the door, Sensei just jumped out of his seat and rushed to hug Kariin. "Where have you been?! Your parents were threatening to hang me by my toenails and the director was readying my dismissal papers!!!" he pushed her at arm's length before hugging her again. "I'm glad you're alright Tsukishiro-san. It's my fault really for not keeping a better eye on all of you. I'm such a bad teacher." Kariin's ears burned in humiliation. Sensei is such a good man and she made him worry so much. He could get fired from his job because of her.

"Hontou no gomennasai!" she bowed to him, not knowing anything to placate the near hysterical man. "Sensei is a good man. I was the one who forgot the time and wandered off."

Kariin spent the next hour spinning a believable story on how she got lost and how she found her way back again. She left the part about hearing voices, talking to sentient swords, and freeing a four-century old dog-demon in a time spell out of the story of course. After a few more reprimands and a call to her parents that lasted for another hour, she was sent to her room to have her dinner and rest.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Kariin knocked on the simple shoji before sliding it open. Riiya had just left with a promise that she would tell her every bit of her adventure as soon as she woke up. The girl was just ecstatic about the idea that her friend found her long-awaited prince. When Kariin asked where she would sleep, the girl just winked and whispered "You know Kariin, I can't sleep without Aki. I was actually going to sneak out when you fall asleep." This earned Riiya a surprised look from Kariin.

She heaved a sigh as she twisted the fabric of the light, sleeping yukata she wore. A single lamp that cast soft shadows on the woven tatami floors lighted the room. There were two futons set side by side on the floor, but they were unoccupied. A few simple scrolls hanging on concrete nails decorated the walls. Her gaze swept the room, and she found the person she was looking for seated by the open shoji that led to the inner courtyard. The open door let the cool night breeze in. Its ghostly fingers caressed the soft hair cascading down Sesshoumaru's back and lifted a few of them to dance a bit before settling back in glossy waves. The moonlight made his hair seem like a waterfall of silver spilled onto the open entryway. He wore a yukata much similar to her own and the vision it presented looked much more appropriate to him.

She slid the door shut and deposited her bag in a corner. She walked over to where he sat and knelt just behind him.

"Are you hungry Sesshoumaru-sama? I'm sorry I didn't come sooner but I had to talk to Sensei and then to my parents." She folded her hands in her lap as she waited for his answer.

"Hai Rin. But human food is not what this Sesshoumaru requires." He answered without turning to her. He seemed to be studying the stars and she scooted closer to him. The idea of sitting by his side felt natural to her, like she had been doing it all her life. She couldn't explain it, just like she couldn't explain why she was compelled to find him all these years. His presence comforted her even though she never met him before, except in her dreams. And he was a _youkai_, a creature of legend. Normal people would probably run away screaming, but here she was, sitting beside him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Perhaps she really is a strange girl.

"Um, tomorrow I have to get back home. Do you… I mean… are you going to come with me? I don't know how I can bring you." She fidgeted in her seat. "That's if you want to come of course!"

"Where do you live?" the youkai finally turned to regard her.

"In Tokyo."

"Hn. Do not worry about this Sesshoumaru. I'm sure I can manage transportation if I talk with the harbormaster" he answered in a confident tone.

"That's just it. You can't talk to him." she avoided his gaze "You can't talk to anybody except me, Riiya and Aki."

The youkai's brow furrowed "What do you mean this Sesshoumaru can not talk to anybody? I am still the taiyoukai of the Western Lands and the power of our name extends even here."

She bit her lip as she struggled to explain "Um, Sesshoumaru-sama… its because… because… "

"Speak Rin" his voice held the unmistakable ring of authority.

"There are no more youkai Mi'lord. At least not one in the last century or two." She answered hastily "I don't know why but only humans live on earth now."

"Impossible, youkai are superior." Her lord scoffed. Kariin didn't know how to explain anymore. When the silence started to stretch uncomfortably between them, Sesshoumaru sniffed at her.

"You don't lie. I can smell it if you do." He admitted with finality. She nodded slowly. Sesshoumaru went back to gazing at the stars, deep in thought.

"Do not worry Rin. This Sesshoumaru will manage." He declared after several minutes "My powers will be recovered enough by tomorrow and I can use it to fly wherever we need to go."

"Then you are coming with me?" she smiled up at him hopefully.

"Hn." The youkai gave a soft grunt in response.

Now that one problem is solved, Kariin felt sleepiness creeping on her. She gave a small yawn from exhaustion. She was startled when Sessoumaru's hand drew her close to his side. She rested her head on top of his shoulder as she curled closer to him. His hand combed through the strands of her ebony hair, making her feel even more relaxed. She just wanted to sleep then and there!

"Tensaiga wishes to thank you" his voice seemed so far away as sleep pulled her in its embrace.

"Hmmm…. I almost didn't want to pull them out. Toukijin wanted to kill me" she answered sleepily. The hand stroking her hair stopped a bit before going back to its actions.

"Why did Tensaiga warn me to pull them together?" she whispered softly as her eyes drifted close. The taiyoukai picked up the sleepy girl and deposited her into one of the futons. She blinked up to him, wanting to get her answers even though sleep was warring with her. The youkai pulled the other futon closer before sitting down on top of it and pulling her head in his lap.

"Because Rin, if you pulled Toukijin first, then the sword would have killed you," he began to stroke her hair again. Her eyes closed softly

"And if you pulled Tensaiga first, then it would have killed me."

Sesshoumaru noticed that the girl's breathing had evened out. He put her head back on the pillow before he got up to close the shoji. The night stars winked back at him as he listened for a change in the sound of the winds. She hasn't found them yet.

He growled at the wind, knowing that its mistress would be soon at his heels.

"You won't take her for me this time."

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Somewhere in the West, a chill wind began to rise among the ruins. The strength of the currents rose steadily, stripping the foliage of its leaves and flattening the long grass that had grown over the broken structures. The wind howled in rage as it formed in a steady whirl. As if with a mind of its own, it centered on a single area, lifting out the accumulated dirt and rock from the site.

When the wind lifted, a naked figure rose from the earth. Her long black hair fell back in glossy waves as she shook it out. Her pale skin shone in contrast to her impossibly red lips. Both of her hands held intricately designed fans that she wove in the night air. Ruby eyes framed by sooty lashes opened up, assessing the night. A cold smile formed at her lips.

"You wouldn't escape me this time, Western Lord."

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

_The field was sunny and bright blue and white flowers dotted the endless greenery. I looked ahead to where a lone magnolia tree stood among the lush grass and immediately found the figure I was looking for. He was sitting comfortably between a pair of roots. His eyes were closed, and a content expression played on his features as the breeze ruffled his kimono and Mokomoko-sama. I turned away from him and sat down the field, gaze drawn by the soft white petals of a forget-me-not. A shadow fell upon the flower and I looked up to see a girl standing over me. She wore a bright smile on her face as she knelt down in front of me. Her long brown hair fell in soft waves around her face. Her eyes were deep pools of brown and looked very, very old. She picked up the flower and added it to a flower crown in her hand._

"_Who are you?" I asked wonderingly. She seemed so familiar._

"_Rin" Sesshoumaru-sama's voice carried over to my ears. I looked back to see him standing beside the tree. He was ready to leave. I turned back to the girl._

_Her eyes were drawn to him. I saw in them a longing, and a love so fierce that it knocked me over. She looked at me, and extended the flower crown with her hands. She placed it on top of my head._

"_Can you tell him something from me?" her voice was so very soft, almost transparent._

"_Hai" I felt myself nod._

_Brown eyes. Brown hair._

"_Tell him Rin thanks Sesshoumaru-sama for remembering His Rin'" with that she stood up._

"_Rin" Sesshoumaru-sama's voice was more insistent now and I looked back to him. I saw that he wasn't looking at me, but beyond me. I turned to the girl but she was gone. I stood up and walked to where my lord stood and took his hand. The field of green was blurring and I touched the flower crown on my head as we started to walk forward. Then I went rigid as I remembered why she looked so familiar._

It was like staring at your own reflection.

A/N:

ArizonaBay - A naked Sesshy a day is good for your... erm... imagination!

Marie Phantom - I guess Kag and Inu are alive and cavorting somewhere...seriously though they wouldn't be popping out in the fic.

Red shagging couch – Aaw… that's the longest review that I received for this fic. I guess I don't realize that the story is a bit hard to read because I see it as one long narrative instead of being divided by chapters. I really appreciate the reviews! I hope the chapter don't disappoint!

Keep the reviews coming guys! I can't believe my Sess/Rin oneshot "In the Moonlight" beat this fic in way of reviews! I guess you guys loved that straight, no-non-sense fluff with a lemon on top thing. Anyway, people were commenting about grammar errors... sorry guys, my beta left me for the real world a long time ago. I'm on my own right now and I just don't have the time to go back and correct run-on sentences, S-V agreement and errant commas. English is my second language yes, but I hardly see myself an expert. I hope I get the chance to correct them in the future. Now on the hard part. This fic is slated to have 14 chapters plus an interlude between chapter 7and 8. I'm currently in the process of writing chapter 9 (around 4-5 pages) but I'll have a problem with 10-14 because my mom decided that she would cut off the phone line and I'm on dial-up so that means that no Internet in the house. It would really take something short of a miracle to get the rest of the chapters out. No worries on 7-9 because its definitely coming out, but 10-14 is in danger. And I'm going to start working soon so fic writing can only be done in the weekends. I'm keeping my fingers crossed.

Oh and check-out the fanart I made for this fic here: (take out the spaces and add a colon after http!) http// www . deviantart. com/ deviation/ 58058743/

Sincerely,

Minoru1


	7. Chapter 7

**I once dreamt of a Human**

By Minoru1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Act 7: In the heat of the moment

The journey home proved to be quite more difficult than Kariin had imagined. When she woke up, she was frantic because she couldn't find Sesshoumaru anywhere. She searched the whole of the resort, even as far as the caves but she didn't find a trace of her lord. She was near to crying when he landed softly on the open entryway of their room and immediately came to her side. He growled at the wide-eyed Riiya and Aki who were consoling her, before the pair scrambled to their feet and muttered something about packing their stuff. Apparently, he hunted for some food while she slept.

After morning preparations were over, Kariin approached her lord.

"Hmmm… Sesshoumaru-sama, how are you going to follow me home?" she asked

The demon lord looked up to regard her from his position on the floor. His hands stopped from cutting the fabric of the yukata she had worn the night before. "I will fly Rin. Do not worry about it, this Sesshoumaru knows how to use the concealment of the clouds." Her mouth fell into a soundless O at what he said.

"You may ride with this Sesshoumaru but that will arise suspicions" he picked up one end of the cloth and started wrapping Toukijin's blade with it.

She frowned for a bit "Well, maybe next time you can take me flying"

"Hai. It is something you have greatly enjoyed before"

She beamed at him, them proceeded to put on her socks.

"There is someone on the door" Sesshoumaru stopped working just as a knock was heard. Kariin went to answer it.

"Are you ready? We need to assemble in the lobby." Riiya informed her

"Yeah. I'm just going to put my shoes on."

The other girl fidgeted a bit. "And Him?" she whispered lowly

"He says not to worry, he can follow undetected." The other girl nodded and gave her a conspiratorial wink.

"Um, I'm sorry for this morning. I'm sure he didn't mean to growl at you" she said nervously.

"Don't worry about it. Youkai are unpredictable creatures." The other girl waved her worry off. "I'm sure he was just worried about you too."

"Thanks, Ri" she hugged the other girl.

"Now hurry up or Sensei may be inclined to get you himself. He said he's going to keep a keen eye on you." The other girl warned before she went on her way.

Kariin heaved a sigh as she slid the shoji closed. The youkai finished wrapping both his swords and stood up to slide them on the sash of his sleeping yukata. They didn't have a choice on the matter of the clothes really before they get to a Tokyo store that sells clothes for a towering 6'2 taiyoukai. Aki had lent them one of his t-shirts and Sesshoumaru was wearing it underneath the thin fabric of the yukata. And there was also the manner of his underwear. The youkai gave her a perfectly blank face as she explained how to wear a pair of boxers. She thought her ears had gone perpetually red from embarrassment.

"I'm going on ahead Sesshoumaru-sama" she picked up her bag from the floor as she slid her feet into her shoes. "I'll see you in the dock."

"Hn." The youkai gave her a nod before he walked to the open entryway and promptly blurred out of sight. She was left blinking after him for a few moments before she went to the shoji and slid it closed. She hoped he would really get to the other dock without any problems. She hated the idea of losing him again after all this time.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

As soon as they touched down the dock, Kariin immediately went ahead of her classmates. She searched the sky and the surrounding area for any trace of him but she couldn't find any. Aki and Riiya ran to catch up to her.

"Riiya, I don't see him!" she whispered loudly as her eyes searched frantically among the people and cargo.

"Of course not, baka!" Aki laughed as he swatted her on the back "You were the one who said he shouldn't show his face to anyone."

"Oh, right" she breathed out. She joined in the laughter at her silliness.

"Let's get out of here then" Riiya said "We better not take the bus back to school. I'll tell Sensei Aki's Mom is taking us home." She ran to where their teacher was telling the students to line up. After a bit of negotiation, the teacher conceded and Riiya returned to them with a cheeky grin.

"Let's go. I bet we'll see him when we're out of sight from all these people" Aki said as he slung a companionable arm on both girls.

The trio walked out of the pier and into the main road. The bus that their class boarded into passed by them and they all waved merrily to it.

"So what are you going to do when you get home? You just can't tell your Mom you've got a youkai—Whoa!" Aki's sentence abruptly cut off when a clawed hand snatched him by the collar of his shirt. Crimson eyes met the boy's huge green ones.

"Do not lay your hands on what belongs to this Sesshoumaru, filthy ningen!" the taiyoukai bared his fangs at the surprised boy. His other hand oozed with green poison that hissed as it dripped on the pavement.

"Let him go!" Riiya quickly pulled at the arm that held her boyfriend "Let go of Aki!" the taiyoukai paid her no heed.

"Stop it!" Kariin cried as she went to Aki's aid "Sesshoumaru-sama they are my friends!" the demon lord turned to her for a moment before shaking the boy in his hand

"If I ever see you lay your hands on her again, I will make sure it's the last thing you do." He dropped the boy with a thud.

"Aki!" Riiya and Kariin rushed to help the boy to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Aki!" Kariin cried as she helped him dust himself off. Riiya was glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru.

Without further ceremony, the taiyoukai grabbed Kariin by the waist and launched them both to the air. The girl could only squeak in protest as he transformed into a glowing ball of light. Anger radiated from him, making his aura burn red in the edges. They traveled in a speed that can't be seen by the naked eye. In a blink, Kariin found herself being shoved to a tree trunk by a very angry Sesshoumaru.

"Let go!" she cried out when his claws bit into her wrists, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave bruises. The youkai pressed into her, his swords digging in her stomach while one of his legs forced between hers. She could hear him panting in her ear.

"Mine." he growled dangerously, his eyes burning with anger.

"Please stop!" Kariin pleaded, not knowing what to do with a raging youkai beast. She sagged against him, letting her tears flow as she realized how futile it was to fight him. They stayed locked like that for a while, until both parties were calmed somewhat. Sesshoumaru was the first to break the silence between them. He leaned down, licking the tears gently from her cheeks. His chest rumbled softly as he retracted his claws, bringing her hands down to clasp them onto his chest.

"You will not let another male touch you" his voice was low, deep and controlled.

She looked up to his amber depths in confusion. _Did he… was he jealous? But Aki wasn't doing anything inappropriate!_

She raised a hand to his cheek, stroking the deep magenta stripes in there. His eyes closed as he leaned to her touch.

"I don't understand" she started softly "We were not doing anything inappropriate. Aki and Riiya are my friends."

The amber depths opened, regarding her before he spoke "He had his arm around you. He is not your kin, nor your intended."

"This is not like in your time. Our behavior is perfectly normal." She said with a hint of annoyance. Her scent was laced with hurt and confusion.

"You belong to this Sesshoumaru." he insisted, as if that explained everything.

For him, it did.

The girl pouted "You do not trust me." she sighed "Did you think I would let just anyone touch me? And you have no right to terrorize my friends."

The youkai was taken aback at her words. His Rin had never spoken to him that way before. She was always… complacent to his wishes. Never once did she directly contradict his words. He looked down at the girl he held in his arms. True, she had the same soul but this Rin did not grow up the same way as the last time.

Maybe he should be a bit more careful with this Rin.

"This Sesshoumaru," he lifted her chin to make her look up to his eyes "needs time. I do not yet know of how this era views the world."

She gave him a wary look, as if gauging the truth in his words. Finally she smiled up to him.

"Okay, I forgive you!" she grinned at him. "But don't hurt Riiya or Aki again. They really--" her words cut off as he caught her mouth in a kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise before closing off in its own accord. His kiss was gentle, nothing like the beast she was fending off earlier. He wanted to do this last night as they watched the stars, but she fell asleep and he had no wish to take advantage of her. His hands pulled her closer to his body, molding her against him as he tried to deepen the kiss. He nibbled gently on her lower lips, before delving inside her moist cavern. She tasted sweeter than honey melting on his tongue and he growled in approval. She tentatively tried to kiss him back, her tongue tentatively touching his before retreating back. He couldn't help but smile at her innocence. His beast cried out for more, wanting to be let out and devour her, mark her to show everyone who she belonged to. His hands traced her sides, one venturing lower to cup her bottom. She gasped softly in his mouth.

She drew back from him to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed prettily and he could hear the way her heart raced. She couldn't meet his eyes as she tried to catch her breath. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. He noticed that her earlier hurt and displeasure of him had gone away to be replaced by the beginnings of arousal. His youkai growled in approval.

"Sesshoumaru-sama" her voice was soft and full of wonder "that was…my first kiss." She kept her eyes down as shyness suddenly overcame her. He didn't speak, instead he traced butterfly kisses from her neck to her jaw, stopping to nibble on a soft earlobe. She moaned softly in response as her hands came up to circle his neck. He scraped his fangs against the skin of her neck, making her shiver. His other hand ventured downward as well, scooping her up and hooking her legs around his hips. She squeaked when she felt his hardness against her. Her smell suddenly radiated fear. He tried to pull her closer, but her hands pushed at his chest, whimpering softly.

He groaned softly. Her smell is making him lose control. Her actions were driving him crazy. And Kami, his youkai beast was screaming at him to take her. Against the tree or even on the forest floor. His breathing was erratic as he tried not to give in, tried to give her some consideration.

"I'm not ready" her voice was muffled against the fabric of his yukata. "I'm so sorry."

With immense effort, he slowly set her back on her feet. His youkai snarled in anger but he clamped it down. _Later'_ he promised his baser self. He moved away from her to give her space. She leaned back on the tree for support as she caught her breath.

"We will proceed to your home" his steady voice surprised him. She nodded her head, stepping back from the tree as well. She circled her hands around his waist. He took a deep breath to steady himself. _She's too close… and dammit! It's wrecking havoc in my system_. He steadied her with one hand as he launched them out of the tree line. He tried very hard to ignore her tantalizing scent, relying on his years of experience. Soon he turned into a glowing ball of light.

"Tell me which way to go"

She looked up at him, nodding "East then North. Follow the iron tracks" she pointed below them where train tracks were visible in the ground. His hair and clothes whipped at her face but she remained looking at him, fascinated by the flow of power beneath his carefully controlled countenance. The scenery blurred beneath her and she giggled softly in his chest. The youkai gave a questioning rumble and she peeked to find him looking at her with confusion.

"I'm flying!" she laughed "I'm really flying!"

Little did she know that her laughter is the only balm that allayed his fears. Not that he would admit to having any. A taiyoukai does not admit to fear. Never.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

"Uhm, that's my house" she pointed to a two-story structure with a red-tiled roof. The youkai changed direction in mid-air and they landed with a soft thump on the indicated roof. He let go of her and she immediately sat down. The sensation of falling and jumping had turned her legs to jelly and standing on them seemed impossible at the moment.

"Wow, I didn't know the view here is spectacular." She said with a smile. The youkai frowned at her.

"You said you live here"

"Yeah, but I've never climbed the roof and the view from my window is obscured by trees." She stretched her arms over her head.

"Hn"

"I guess I should go in now, Mom would be waiting for me" she said as she straightened up and stood beside him. "I'll call you from the window when its safe to get in" she went to the edge of the roof. "My window is right here" she pointed below.

"Hn"

"Um, can you give me a hand? I can't reach the ground by myself" she turned to him as she hunched on the edge of the roof. The taiyoukai reached her side and promptly jumped off the roof to set her down on the grass just outside her doorway. He wordlessly jumped back on the roof and out of eyesight.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Kariin leaned back on her closed bedroom door with a sigh. She closed her eyes let her head thump back on the hardwood as she willed her ears to stop ringing from her mother's earlier hysterics.

_Okay I deserved that. Now on other matters…_'

She opened her eyes and bit back a groan _Oh, crap! I forgot how I left my room… geez how am I going to fix this mess?_' She stood up and hastily began picking up discarded clothes from the floor and shoving them on her overflowing hamper. She retrieved all the books and various odds and ends littering the floor and piled them up on top of her drawer. Next, she picked up the beddings and rearranged her bed to a semblance of order.

It wasn't in any way clean but at least she had cleared floor space and her bed looked more like a bed that a dump. It had to do.

She opened the window and called to him softly. He appeared after a moment and she stepped back to allow him entry. Once inside he surveyed the room with a critical eye but said nothing. She did note the slight wrinkling of his nose and cursed inwardly. _Damn canine noses_!

"It isn't much but I didn't have time to clean up" she stammered with a bright blush. "Um, you can use anything you want here, or just tell me what you need and I'll find it for you."

"It's fine Rin." She swore the youkai was laughing at her and this brought even more heat to her cheeks. She averted her eyes from him and bit her lip.

"I haven't told my mother about you yet. I don't know how to explain to her" she twisted the hem of her shirt in her hands. She gasped when his hands pulled on to hers and she found herself trapped in his embrace. He tucked her head beneath his chin as he rumbled to her soothingly.

"Do not worry Rin, this Sesshoumaru will help you. I will think of something." His claws stroked her hair tenderly "I will not allow us to be separated again." She sighed against his chest, burying her face on the softness of his yukata.

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama"

A/N:

Another chapter down. Sorry for the long wait on this one, I've been busy job-hunting for the past week so it only came out now. Anyway, I'm now officially employed so just hang on for the delays in the update.

ArizonaBay – Thank you for the comment on the chapter and the art. I'll try to keep the updates come out as soon as they can.

MariePhantom – Ehehe… we won't have Kagura for a while but I'm glad you are liking my portrayal.


	8. Chapter 8

**I once dreamt of a Human  
**By minoru1 

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. 

**Interlude: To doubt his sanity  
**

**  
**His breath caught in his throat as he watched her spin around a second too late. He felt the second his blade sliced through her precious skin, sending a crimson arc to spatter on the sand. Her cry tore through him as she fell, clutching on her upper arm as she whimpered on the ground, curling herself up into a ball. He sheathed his weapon immediately and ran to her side, pulling her body up and settling her on his knees. 

"Rin" he whispered to get her attention. He took her arm into his hands and silently thanked _Kami_ that he didn't hit bone. It would be worse if he had moved even another hair's breath closer. Her blood immediately soaked his white hakama and haori.

He brought her injured arm upward gently, inspecting the deep cut. She winced but otherwise didn't pull away. He looked deeply into her eyes as he slowly brought her arm to his mouth, lapping up the blood off the wound gently with his tongue. His eyes were gentle, as if asking for an apology, and making up for the pain by gently cleaning the wound and healing it with his own saliva. Rin's breathing became stuck in her throat as she watched him watching her. A tingling had started to form from the point of contact of his mouth to her skin and it brought a warm sensation to shoot through her whole body. She couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through her body at the feel of his gentle ministrations. 

"S-Sesshomaru-sama?" her wide eyes held so many questions. Sesshoumaru licked the last of the blood on the now healing wound and raised his head to tower over her yet again. He licked the corners of his mouth where droplets of the crimson fluid still stuck. They were still in a sitting position, with her on top of his knees, but she still seemed too small compared to him. He started to rise, bringing her with him, and in surprise, she clung to his shoulders in order to hold on. It was unnecessary of course, as the Taiyoukai would never let her fall, but Sesshomaru chose not to comment on that. He just held her closer to his chest as he used his youkai speed to get them back to the castle immediately. 

They landed soundlessly on his balcony in just a blink of an eye, and she briefly wondered why he chose to bring her here instead of her room. He walked over to his enormous bed and deposited her there with outmost care. Her mind was spinning as to why he was acting so strangely all of a sudden. She sat up from the silky ebony covers that so starkly contrasted with her master's skin. He watched her with an intensity that she swore that can only be seen when he regarded his prey. Her breathing quickened as she grew suddenly afraid. Did she do something wrong again? 

"Doushite?" the slowly spoken question startled Rin that she wasn't sure he asked her at all. His voice was barely above a whisper "Do you still hurt?" 

"Iie" she answered after a brief second, afraid that he would get angry if she didn't give an answer to his query. He remained silent, just looking at her. She fidgeted on the bed, uncomfortable in his intense scrutiny. Her lord is really strange today. Normally he shows one or two emotions in a day, but right now she is confused by the torrent of emotions that she has seen since morning. There was confusion, annoyance, concern, amusement, disdain, anger, apology, and that one emotion that she wasn't sure she did really see… was that desire?

A/N:

I think a bit of break after writing about half of the story is in order. This interlude was written right after the first chapter, which is why its tone is the same as the first 2 chapters. As you can see I don't write the chapters in order. I just have a clear idea of how I want the chapter to go. The chapters are coming out slower than usual because I've just started working full time and I can only write on the weekends. I'm now officially a guidance counselor/part-time teacher and librarian in a grade school. Things are just spinning out of control. I want to thank all that have read the fic and great love to those who left reviews.

ArizonaBay – Here's the little bit of back story for you. If you think that kiss was cute, wait 'til chapter 8 and 9 rolls by…

Thoughts13 – More exclusive Sesshy and Rin coming up in the next chapters…

CelestialDragon423 – Whoa… that is some review! blushes I don't think my work merits such high praise. I admit, that scene is also my favorite and when I wrote it I forgot time and reality for a bit. I don't know if I can correspond with you right now because of time issues. Life has been pretty hectic but I'll take a peek or two… I won't promise to beta but I'll give you advice.

MariePhantom – Oh yes, possessive indeed…

Missing'Nin'Akiko – Sorry it's just a flashback… anyway next chapter will more than make-up for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Once Dreamt of a Human'**

by Minoru1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Viz.

Warning: Citrus towards the end of the chapter. This fic is rated M for a reason.

Act 8: Follow through

She was warm. Utterly, comfortably cosseted in a cocoon of warmth. Her eyes felt too heavy to lift, but she gauged from the sounds drifting from her open window that it was already morning. She cracked open one eyelid to survey her surrounding. The bright glare of the sun's cheerful rays hurt her and she shut her eye immediately. Strong arms tightened around her and she froze as a rumbling sound vibrated from the creature spooned against her.

"Ohayou, Rin" his voice was soft, husky and sent a shiver down her spine. He nuzzled her neck and she relaxed against him.

"Ohayou, Sesshoumaru-sama" she couldn't help the blush that stained her cheeks as she recalled last night. Yeah last night was… unbelievable.

She spent the rest of the day yesterday trying to clean up as much as possible of her tiny room. She realized that she needed to make room for him, if he was going to stay with her. The youkai looked around with curious eyes as he asked the names of the various things in her room. He listened solemnly as she tried to explain everything in the simplest terms since she doubted that she could explain things to him that she never had to understand seriously before. He was fascinated by the air-conditioning system and lights, as well as the computer and printer. She was amazed at how easily he seemed to grasp things and the hunger for knowledge lighting his golden eyes. Her mother was surprised to see her taking out the garbage out of her room for the first time and tried to feel her forehead for fever. She laughed sheepishly and said that she's alright.

She came back into the room to find him poring over her books. She sat on the floor by his feet while he took up the edge of her bed. He looked really serious as he digested the contents of her book.

"This device is better than scrolls" he remarked without looking at her. "It must have taken a lot of time to make books"

"Well actually putting the knowledge there together took a long time but printing it is easy"

"Hn" he put the book down and pulled her to her feet. He set her gently on the bed to sit beside him. "I have been thinking" she nodded eagerly to him.

"I think it is best to talk to your mother about my presence here. It is not wise for a young girl to keep a youkai in her room even in my time." She started to protest but he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Let me finish Rin" he admonished her. "I never said I have any intention of leaving, only that your mother must be informed. She has the right and that is something we must respect. It will also be easier for the both of us to have her consent."

"Well you do the talking. I doubt I can keep her calm about this though. You are… a youkai after all."

"Yes, I am"

"Are we to tell the whole truth?" she asked worriedly "You do know that my parents may not accept any of this. They can take us apart"

"We will tell them what they need to know. Nothing more."

"Well if you say so" she didn't like it, but she doubted that she could keep this a secret forever either. And its not fair to her parents who have put their trust on her.

Really, she wasn't the type of girl who brought boys home and the first one she did bring is… er… _a youkai_. She giggled softly at the thought. He cocked his head at the sound, a flicker of concern in his eyes.

"Oh don't mind me. I just find this situation very strange. Imagine how my mother would react!" she doubled over in fits of laughter "'A youkai, honey? Yes, he looks nice right mother?'" she sat up and imitated. "This is going to be priceless."

She crawled over to his side, leaning her head against his shoulder "So long as they don't take you away. I've waited for you forever. I can't lose you again Sesshoumaru-sama."

He stroked her back, glad to know how fiercely determined she was to keep him.

"I'm going to look for clothes. I can't have you facing my parents looking like that." He lifted an aristocratic eyebrow

"No, no, there's nothing wrong with you" she said hastily "but it wouldn't hurt to have you wear something more casual than that. A sleeping yukata might make them think we were onto other things." She blushed mightily.

She stood up and opened her drawer, digging inside for her measuring tape. "Let's take a look at your size" she beckoned to him and he stood up. "Are you a seamstress as well?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nope, but I'll buy you some clothes so I need you size" she circled her arms around his waist, then his hips. She tiptoed to measure his shoulders and the length of his arms.

"Alright I'm going out" she announced once she's written down his measurements on a piece of paper. "Just stay here for a while and read some more books."

"This Sesshoumaru will accompany you."

"Um, I don't think that's a great idea. People would see you and you have no disguise."

"This Sesshoumaru can stay out of sight" he insisted

"I don't think it's a great idea. And I won't take long." She grabbed her purse from the dresser table and put on her shoes "Just wait for me, ne?" she was gone before he could say another word.

The youkai went to the window, bounding out in one fluid movement. He landed silently on the grass before jumping on top of the brick wall. He would not let her out of his sight. He spied her going inside one of those metal carriages that magically moved without horses. He followed her through the rooftops. The tall buildings were excellent vantage points but the smells of the city made it hard for him to track her scent.

She went down and entered a huge fortress of brick and metal. Long banners adorned the towering glass panels that made up its walls. The sounds coming from inside were deafening and the smell of human grew strongest. They swarmed the place like ants in a colony. He kept his distance as he jumped on top of the building directly across the mall. He kept himself concealed in the shadows of the eaves as he waited patiently for her to reappear.

He was fascinated at the myriad of sights and smells in the city. It is all so different from what he was used to. The world had changed so much in just a blink of an eye. He couldn't detect any youkai within the vicinity and even in the countryside that they passed earlier in the day. It seemed impossible that a race so superior could be so easily eradicated. He refused to believe it.

He straightened out, finding a spot on the rooftop to sit while he waited patiently. He needed time to think. Time to contemplate his next move. He sought to calm himself first. The unfamiliar environment that greeted him upon awakening is almost too overpowering. He didn't remember the stench of humankind to be this strong and extensive, coupled with the pollution from vehicle exhaust and burning carbon. It is enough to bring a lesser youkai to his knees. To say the sounds were overpowering is a vast understatement. If it wasn't for his self-control then he'd be running to the hills to get away from everything.

He briefly scanned the area once again before closing his eyes. He needed to find the calmness within to better ground himself. He slowly sorted and filtered everything, the sound and smell dimming and receding, rising and falling until he could hear, feel as well as smell the underlying textures of his steel and stone environment. The noise receded to a dull drone like the buzzing of an insect and he could now clearly pick up individual snippets of conversation, the pulsing of a hundred thousand unique heartbeats, and the sound of his mate's breathing. He concentrated on that one sound alone, letting it calm him as it did centuries ago. He wished he could smell her as well but it would be too much trouble to sort through all the other smells just to filter her unique clean scent. He promised himself though that later, he would seek to reconnect with her and drown himself in her scent.

He could feel his strength returning in his muscles. Years in the time spell had sapped him of his strength. His youkai felt drained and needed time. His newly healed arm still felt alien to him and he needed to re-learn how to use both his arms to fight. And time is not a luxury anymore.

He is racing against the Wind witch again. This time to know who will return to power faster.

He didn't doubt his youkai prowess against her. It was miko powers that made him take desperate measures the last time.

But he would never make the mistake of taking Rin's safety lightly again. He could not bear to wait centuries for her again.

He felt her presence closer and moments later she emerged with a satisfied smile on her lips and toting several laden bags in her arms. He stood up from his position and watched as she took a ride from another one of the horseless carriages. He followed in hot pursuit and landed on the windowsill just as she reached the front door.

oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo

She couldn't help but fidget as she waited for him to emerge from her room. She hoped he'd like the clothing she picked out. True, she never had any real experience with men's clothes but she did her best to find him conservative and tasteful ones.

And it cost her all of her savings.

Not that it mattered. No, not at all. She could give up everything for her White Prince.

_And he's mine._' She grinned to herself. The door opened and she couldn't help but step back from the figure that emerged from it.

He looked every bit the imposing and cool youkai prince that he is. The long sleeved, button-down white shirt clung to his frame, emphasizing his broad shoulders and sculpted chest. The khaki pants were loose enough and lent him an air of being casual. _As casual as you could make a marble statue_. His long, silver hair trailed to the floor and wisps of it formed a loose halo that hugged his striped cheeks. He was ethereally beautiful, and utterly out of this world.

_Kami_! Surely he's an angel.

"Rin?" his low voice broke the spell and she recalled herself.

"Wow" she approached him and circled in awe "you really have beautiful hair"

He chuckled softly and caught her by the waist "I know." She squeaked as he lifted her easily with one arm and brought her back to her room. He deposited her on her feet and turned to the full-length mirror, inspecting himself. _By the gods, she forgot how vain he is_!

"Now is this Sesshoumaru presentable?" he asked as his gaze studied the strange clothing. It felt comfortable enough and not to mention clean.

"Uh-huh. Now I have to bat off other girls away from you" she thought wistfully. He turned a quizzical look at her. "You know I don't like humans." He said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but that won't stop them from trying." She laughed "You're so handsome Sesshoumaru-sama." Her hands immediately flew to her mouth when she realized what she just blurted. He cocked his head in her direction, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"You do realize that this Sesshoumaru has superior hearing"

_Err_…

She squeaked as she found herself assaulted by his warm mouth. Her hands found themselves clinging to the fabric on his chest. The world tilted, spun dizzily but she found herself not caring. Nothing mattered but the warm creature growling softly as he devoured her with his kisses.

"It's been too long" he whispered between kisses "This Sesshoumaru has dreamt of you". He punctuated each word with a gentle kiss to her cheeks, her nose, her jaw. She whimpered breathlessly "Sesshoumaru-sama…". He silenced her with his mouth and she felt the edge of her bed behind her knees moments before she found herself trapped beneath him.

"You do know that there is no one but you, Rin." His husky words made her shiver "And I chose you all those centuries ago." He was going to say more but he stilled as he cocked an ear toward the door. He swore softly.

"Kariin dinner is ready!" her mother couldn't have a worse timing. Kariin tried to sit up but the youkai pinned her down, growling softly as he buried his face on her neck. His rumble reverberated through her frame and his soft hair tickled her skin, winding like glossy waves around them.

"Yes mom, I'll be right down!" she managed to shout even as she caressed the youkai's back to soothe him.

"We need to face my parents Sesshoumaru-sama" she reminded him and couldn't help but smile softly as she heard him whine like a puppy. Well he is a dog-demon who is used to having his way.

oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo

"Hi mom." Kariin fidgeted restlessly as she approached the kitchen where her mother ladled soup to a bowl. Her back was turned so she didn't notice Sesshoumaru at the doorway.

"Can you get the bowls, my hands are full here" her mother told her as she came by her side.

"There's someone I want you to meet Mom" Kariin said as she opened the cupboard and took down four bowls and their matching saucers.

"You invited someone over? Goodness why didn't you tell me? I would have made something better?" her mother clicked her tongue "Did you make a new friend? You've never brought anybody here except for Riiya and Aki." She smiled mischievously "Is it a boy?"

Riiya blushed but nodded her head, wincing as she spotted a smirk playing on Sesshoumaru's lips.

"What's his name? What time is he coming over?" she reddened some more at the onslaught of questions.

"He's here already." She mumbled softly.

"What?" her mother turned her head "You said something baby?"

"He's here Mom." She said hastily "He's standing behind you."

The effect would have been comical in some other time. Her mother turned slowly, staring for the first time at Sesshoumaru. Her jaw dropped, as well as the ladle and would have scalded her had the youkai did not use his lightning reflexes. Her hands rose to cover her mouth in awe. Is he real?

"Who are you?" she asked in wonder. Her eyes darted to the strange markings, the long silver hair and golden eyes. "What are you?"

"Mom, are you okay?" she asked as she set down the bowls in the countertop. She pulled at her hands, bringing her mother around to face her. "Mom?" she waved a hand in front of her face. She blinked owlishly at her.

"Kariin?" her Mom was looking at her strangely, then back at Sesshoumaru who was sporting his trademark bland look at her. "Who is this creature?"

"Uhm…" her tongue seemed to have been glued as she tried to remember how to explain to her mother. "This is Sesshoumaru, Mom. I met him in the island."

"Kariin!" her mom cut her off "He's… he's not human, right?" her mother's eyes were huge and full of fear as she backed off from Sesshoumaru, pulling her daughter behind her.

"Mother!" Kariin turned the woman to face her. Her mother couldn't take her eyes from the youkai, afraid that if she blinked he'd turn loose on them. She shook the older woman's shoulders to gain her attention. "Mother its alright, he won't hurt us. He's… he's my…". Her mother's frightened eyes darted from hers to Sesshoumaru's, assessing them both.

"Please look at me mother… he won't hurt us." She pleaded, holding onto her mother's arms before the older woman could bolt, or worse call the authorities. "Trust me on this."

"Kariin… that is a youkai." Her mother confirmed more to herself than to her daughter.

"Yes mother." She nodded soothingly. "it's alright, he won't eat you or me or Tou-san. He's… um…" words eluded her and it was Sesshoumaru who spoke to the rescue.

"I am her guardian."

"Please be assured madam, I have no intention to bring harm." His smooth tone was working its magic and the older woman seemed to be mesmerized by his charm. "I only wish to be close to Rin."

"Wha- Why?" Kariin's mother blinked in confusion.

"I need to protect her."

"B-But…" her protests died down at the look on his face. It brooked no argument, only a stating of facts. She glanced at the lengthened claws flexing slowly at his sides. It wasn't in his nature to explain his actions or his presence to lowly humans and this is certainly testing the limits of his patience.

"Please, let's sit down mother" Kariin led her to sit on a chair before standing up to get a glass of water. Sesshoumaru moved away from the doorway, taking the seat opposite Kariin's mother without invitation. Kariin set the glass in front of the still trembling woman and bid her to drink. She took a seat on one the side, between the two of them. The mediator's seat.

Her mom downed the water slowly. She pressed a hand to her forehead to massage away the beginnings of a headache.

"Explain Kariin. Now." Her mother said without opening her eyes. It was as if she's trying to hide away from the truth by deliberately not facing it full in the face.

"Do you remember all those dreams I had when I was still small?" she began slowly, looking hopefully at her mom.

"Which ones? The wolves? The castle by the sea… " her mother frowned "Oh… that…" she peeked closer at Sesshoumaru, and her eyes widened as if seeing him for the first time.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow, feeling frustrated that Rin's Mother' can't seem to grasp things any faster.

Rin tried to stick to the barest and simplest details if her relationship with Sesshoumaru. No talking swords, two-headed dragons, or wind witches trying to claw her heart out. Sesshoumaru supplied explanations when it seemed that she wasn't sure how to proceed. The conversation turned tense once again when they reached the issue of keeping the youkai in the house, specifically in Kariin's room.

"No. She is my daughter and she's only fifteen years old." Her mother shook her head

"Okaa-san!" Kariin objected "He must stay with me. This is all very new for him and I'm his only anchor right now!"

"He could very well do that by sleeping in the guest room. Shut up Kariin and listen to me" her mother retorted exasperatedly "You are very young. You still live under my roof so if you want to keep him here, you obey my rules."

Sesshoumaru put a restraining hand on her arm before she could answer back. She looked questioningly at him but he gave a small shake of his head. She gave a defeated sigh.

oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo

She shifted uncomfortably on her bed, tossing and turning in the covers until they were a jumbled mass around her torso. She couldn't sleep. She stared up at the shiny glow in the dark stickers adorning her ceiling. She and Riiya put them there a couple of years ago because when she woke up from her nightmares the immediate darkness always scares her. The plastic stars and moon blinked back at her.

She tried closing her eyes again, attempting to sleep once more.

A warm clawed hand made its way around her middle and her eyes immediately shot open to find amber eyes regarding her. She froze, wondering how the hell he got inside her room without the slightest hint of a sound.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… how did you…" he cut her off with a small kiss, pulling the entangled sheet away from her body with his other hand. He then climbed into her bed, making himself comfortable in the cramped space that they had. She scooted a bit more to the edge so he could settle himself against the wall. He dropped the sheet on the floor, wrapping his arms around her instead.

"What if my mother finds out?" she whispered against his chest, worry lacing her voice. He rumbled softly, tucking her head under his chin.

"I have no intention of letting you out of my sight"

She giggled softly "You had no intention of following my mother, aren't you?" she accused.

He answered her with a soft grunt. His hands traced soothing patterns on her back as he inhaled her scent. His claws slid beneath the edge of her shirt and she stiffened.

"Sesshoumaru-sama what are you doing?" she asked quietly as she blushed.

"Marking you" his voice was husky and she shivered at the implications of those words. He pulled the shirt upwards, baring her skin to the cold air. Goose bumps raced all over her skin, but the contact of his warm hands scorched her.

He slid the shirt completely off her body, letting it fall down on the floor with her sheets. Her face flamed as she immediately shielded her naked upper body from his eyes. He growled low in his throat as he took her hands away and pinned them above her head. She whimpered low in her throat.

"Don't hide from me" he whispered softly against her throat as he left a trail of wet kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. "I won't hurt you beloved."

She nodded slowly as he watched her from beneath the curtain of his silvery lashes. She was still too tense… to innocent. He raised himself briefly to shuck his shirt over to the side of the bed. He settled down against her, skin on skin, for the first time in five centuries. He sucked in a breath.

She realized he was trembling and she let out the breath she was holding. She stroked his bangs away from his forehead, tracing the outline of the blue crescent moon there. His hair pooled around both of them, ghosting against her skin like the fluttering of a thousand butterflies. He leaned into her touch, leaving a soft kiss on her palm. She sighed at the gesture. He nuzzled her neck once more, licking at her pulse.

He surprised her when he shifted his position. He lay down on his side and pulled her back to his chest, spooning against her. She craned her neck to look at him with a questioning look. A small quirking of his lips indicated to her that he was actually smiling.

"Not yet my Rin." He whispered "I won't take you yet, but this Sesshoumaru will mark you."

His hands tugged at her pajama bottoms and she gasped. He chuckled softly "This Sesshoumaru must cover you with his scent." In a blink her pajamas were sailing to the floor. She moaned softly as he stroked her thighs, his claws running lightly against her delicate skin. She could help but twist her body as the sensations flooded her system. She could feel a sudden ache building in the core of her body.

His youkai was screaming at him to take her now. Hard and fast. But he clamped down at the beast. He will satisfy his mate in due time.

"Sess…" she whimpered as he slid one hand between her legs, feeling her heat against the fabric of her panties. She bucked helplessly against him, trying to relieve the ache that he awakened in her. He pulled the fabric aside and slid a finger on the seam of her sex. He slid the clawed appendage around slowly, teasing her. She felt something coiling inside of her as his finger started to thrust slowly inside her. She grabbed his arm, nails digging lightly in time with the pumping of his hand. His other hand cupped her breast, pinching her hard nipples as he sucked on her neck. He would pleasure his beloved tonight.

He added a second digit inside of her and she whimpered with desire. Her eyes were dilated as her breath came in ragged pants between her lips. She didn't know it would feel like this.

She cried out as her body went on over drive. The warm rush of her arousal assailed his nostrils and he growled appreciatively. He pulled his digits from her core and brought it to his mouth, tasting her essence. She could feel something hard pressing onto the small of her back and she turned to him. His eyes were rimmed with red and the marks on his cheeks were ragged. He reached for her and tucked a strand of her sweat-slicked hair away from her face.

With a blush, she slid a hand towards his stomach but he caught her hand. He pulled her tighter against him and hugged her.

"No Rin." He growled against her hair. "Rest now."

"But—" she started to protest, but he silenced her with a nip on her nape.

"As much as this Sesshoumaru appreciates it beloved, I don't think you can handle my beast right now." He spoke against her skin. "It would take time to properly reacquaint myself with you."

She nodded slowly, settling herself comfortably against him. His steady heartbeat lulled her to the best sleep she had in ages.

End Chapter 8

A/N: Life is being really evil right now. I don't know how in world I'm going to continue writing… there's just never enough time in a day to write anything. Chapter 10 and 11 are both half and half. . . Sheesh. Anyway, I hope this chapter made you people happy.

Answers:

CelestialDragon423 – I hope you read my, um, attempt for a review. Thank you for all the support on this fic. I think my most favorite authors are Fenikkusuken, Sueric, Alterfano, wickedoni, Resmiranda and wheezambu. They all write amazing Inuyasha fics and I completely worship how good they write.

ArizonaBay – I hope the fluff and heat was enough for you. Haha!

Obsessed dreamer – Ooh… I'm flattered. What's the first one?

Miah The Storm Wolf – What's Frequency? I haven't seen that movie.


	10. Chapter 10

**I once dreamt of a Human**

By Minoru1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I make no profit for writing this story.

**Act 9: To fulfill a dream**

"I can't believe you got your Mom to agree with you" Riiya wrinkled her nose as she sat down on the grass beside Kariin. "I guess he used his ultra charm, huh?"

"Ultra charm?" Aki snorted "maybe he terrorized Kariin's mom"

"Hush Aki!" Riiya admonished "he was just being territorial you know"

"Whatever" the young man proceeded to attack his lunch instead of listening in on the girl's conversation.

"Seriously Kariin, what did your parents say?" Riiya asked as she picked at her lunchbox with her chopsticks.

Kariin blushed "Um, a mixture of both. He kind of charmed my Mom to let him stay and well he was kinda intimidating about it."

Riiya choked on her furikake. "What! Really?"

She nodded, taking another bite from her lunch. "But my Dad fainted. I was so scared but Sesshoumaru-sama took control of things after Dad gained consciousness. They had a long talk together."

"And your Dad agreed, just like that?" Aki scowled as her "He just let you keep a youkai in your room?"

"Hush!" Riiya clapped a hand on his mouth "Somebody might hear you."

She glared back at the boy "He agreed yes, but he didn't allow Sesshoumaru-sama to stay in my room. My Dad is reasonable you know but he ain't exactly a pushover."

"Whatever. I still think he's dangerous." He concluded his lunch.

"He's only a danger to those who threaten me." Riiya frowned defensively "And I'm sorry if he overreacted last time."

"I wasn't threatening to you the last time" he reminded her.

"Er… that" she blushed darkly "I guess he's the jealous sort." She murmured.

"You and him…? You don't mean something already happened between you two?" Riiya asked incredulously.

"I…its not like that!" she protested hotly. She couldn't meet the eyes of her friends who were looking at her like she'd grown another head.

"Then what is it like?" Riiya asked slowly.

"He… he thinks I'm the reincarnation of his former… love." She choked at her last word.

"Oh" the two said with an open-mouthed expression.

She couldn't really take their silence. She started to fix her lunchbox and stood up to get away from them. Riiya's hand stopped her.

"Are you sure you're alright with that?" she asked tentatively.

She stopped and looked at the other girl "What do you mean?"

"His love. Is it for you or for a memory?" her question sent a stab of pain right through her. Suddenly she felt confused. Riiya's words made sense, but Sesshoumaru-sama… he said he waited for her right? And she did wait for him all these years. A sickening feeling started to form in the pit of her stomach.

"Excuse me" she mumbled as she pulled her hand free. She ran away from her friends who sported twin bewildered faces.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Sesshoumaru leaned back on the wall to wait. He'd secretly followed Kariin to school despite her protests that it was unnecessary. He did give her a head start to her day and used the morning to spend time with her mother.

It was weird conversing with another human who is not Rin, but he immediately found out that this strange human can be comforting in itself. She did not ask too many questions like some that he had met before and there was this overwhelming sense that she is incredibly intelligent for a human. So many things have yanked the proverbial rug from under him. One was the apparent lack in youkais of this era. Second would be the much advancement that truly fascinated him. He never thought humans could have learned this much in such a short time, after all the species present in his own time were sometimes thought of having a brain capacity slightly higher than cattle.

He did learn one really important thing from Rin's mother today. Rin's 16th birthday is due in a week. He let a smile grace his features at the thought of it. During the time that they had spent centuries ago, they had never celebrated her birth simply because she was so young when they found each other and didn't remember the exact date. He learned long ago that humans view their birthdays as one of the most important of celebrations. They were always preoccupied with patrol that they never had the chance to celebrate anything. Now he's given another chance to amend that.

And amend it he will.

Her sweet scent reached his nose and he unfolded his frame from where he'd tucked himself. Moments later, he spotted her running in the courtyard to where she said her classrooms are located. There was confusion in her scent and a great deal of sorrow. Sesshoumaru frowned and restrained himself from following her. What had caused such a change in her? He was determined to find out later.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

Kariin leaned herself against the closed door. She'd been so confused ever since that conversation with Riiya and Aki at lunch. She couldn't concentrate on her class. When noon break arrived, she opted to hide away in this deserted fire escape for just a minute or two to organize her thoughts.

She had been so happy to have finally found her Prince that she completely overlooked certain glaring truths about her own situation.

_Am I a shadow?_

She remembered her dream about the former Rin.

"_Tell him Rin thanks Sesshoumaru-sama for remembering this Rin'"_

The dream had been telling her something but she was foolish enough to ignore it. Sesshoumaru-sama himself had said it.

"_¹Kamawanai… omae wa Rin"_

Even Tensaiga was so sure the first time they met.

_Trust me, you are Rin. Saa, isoide'_

Rin. This is all about this Rin person. The person whose memories she kept on seeing all these years. The person who Sesshoumaru-sama sees every time he looks at her.

She slid down on the floor and curled herself up into a ball. Everywhere she turned, this Rin person keeps cropping up. What about her? What about her own existence? Will she cease to be herself and throw everything about her own identity for the sake of another's memories?

However way she looked at the situation, it was not her who owned the memories in her head. Rin is Rin, and she is Kariin. Yes, she knew deep in her heart that they both love the _inuyoukai_ prince fiercely, but as Kariin… will he ever see her for herself?

Her tears fell unbidden when she realized how futile that was.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

She had been acting strangely for the past few days. Sesshoumaru gave no outward indication that he noticed but inside he was in turmoil.

Ever since she went home with that troubled expression about a week ago, things have not been the same between them. There is a growing wall of silence and he was determined to break that. He was used to the unvoiced moments that they've had, but not like this. He couldn't read what she's thinking of and that is making him apprehensive.

"Rin" he called her attention from where she sat by the window. She didn't meet his gaze but turned to his direction to show that she is listening for what he had to say. He dropped to one knee in front of her and took her hands in his own.

"Doushite?" he asked quietly.

"Nandemonai." She answered with a sigh, pulling her hands away from his grasp. He tightened his hold to prevent her.

"Iie. There is something you are hiding from this Sesshoumaru."

"Let go of my hand please." She murmured softly

"Rin, why will not look at my eyes?" he asked gently "Tell me what is wrong."

"Who am I Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked suddenly.

"You are Rin." He answered instantly, wondering where this conversation is leading.

"What am I to you?" there was a choked quality to her voice as she lifted up her eyes to his.

"What is the reason for all these questions?" he asked her instead. "Rin?"

"No!" she renewed her effort to free her hands, scrambling up to get away from him. His brows drew down in a frown at her sudden outburst. She breathed harshly as she warded his approach with a raised hand.

"Stay where you are."

The youkai took a tentative step toward her but she backed away. He stood still, knowing that it was futile to try and get closer. He could catch her if he was really serious about it but he didn't want to force her if it wasn't necessary. He waited for her to make the next move.

"I'm Kariin. Tsukishiro Kariin. I was born in Tokyo sixteen years ago on this day…" she was looking at him, yet he felt like she was talking more to herself "I sometimes dream about things that I don't understand. I get visions of somebody from the past. I see her when I fall asleep."

"I see her." She looked so lost that he felt an ache to go to her "She told me to thank you, for remembering her…"

"Rin…"

"You see that's the problem" she said as she bit her lip "You see her in me. But I don't feel like I'm her. I feel like I'm cheating you and myself if I let it go on like this."

"What are you talking about?" he took the step towards her, understanding dawning on him as to why she was acting so distant. "You are you."

"What you love is her memory!" she cried out as she backed away until she reached the closed door "Rin is only in our memories!"

"You are not a memory!" he bit out as he reached her. He used his inhuman strength to pull her into his arms. She struggled against him, kicking and clawing at his clothes. He remained motionless, letting her tire out from her outburst.

"I love you Sesshoumaru-sama but I'm afraid I can't be her" she whimpered as she clutched fistfuls of his clothes. "Rin is in the past."

"But you are my Rin." He reiterated "my youkai tells me you are."

She shook her head vehemently and he had no choice but to hold o to her tighter feeling entirely confused about the situation. Whatever possessed her to deny her identity is beyond him. He knew this is Rin. She felt right, smelled right, and looked right to him.

"Why are you so sure of that?" she asked between hiccups.

"I know. Inuyoukai mate once in a lifetime and this Sesshoumaru's blood recognizes you."

"Then it's mistaken. How can I compete with your Rin? I don't even know the slightest about you." She protested.

"Listen to your heart." Sesshoumaru grasped her shoulders "What do you feel when I touch you?"

She grew silent against him. The only sounds that can be heard in the room were their soft breathing. She closed her eyes as she buried her face against his shirt, listening to the cadence of his beating heart. _Would she dare believe him?_

_Can she ignore the fact that he sees a person from the past whenever he gazes in her eyes?_

"Even if you say those things, I don't know how to be your Rin. I guess she forgot to tell me everything my lord."

"You need not put up an act. Be yourself, for that is what Rin is: natural." He murmured soothingly as he stroked her hair. He stepped away from her, still holding her hands albeit loosely.

"Will you promise me something?" he asked seriously. She nodded her head slowly.

"Good" he brought her hand to his lips "Give me tonight." With that he released her fully and left the room via the window. Kariin was left staring at the spot where he stood for some time before she remembered that she promised a party for her friends too.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

He sighed for the nth time as he leaned back on the tree branch. _How did things turned out like this?_ He asked to no one in particular.

_Give her time. She is Rin and there is nothing in the world that could separate you but death.'_ His youkai voice whispered to his ears. He snorted in response, wondering why Rin could have such doubts about their connection. He dearly missed her after all these years even though he is shamed for acting quite not like himself whenever she is concerned. He wanted to show her so much more, explore things that have fascinated her all those years ago.

Kariin… Rin, he didn't care which name she used for she is only one for him. While Kariin struggled to adjust to him, he also struggled to contain himself. He needed her to believe him now that he is running out of time. Any day now, Kagura might find them. He had no doubt about that but if Kariin stays this way, he would have a hard time protecting her.

"She will be the death of this Sesshoumaru"

_Just as she is also the one that brings you to life with her mere presence.'_ His youkai voice chided him.

I know. She has saved this Sesshoumaru one time too many. It is time to repay the debt of Tensaiga, of giving me back life through her love. I just wished I had realized it sooner the first time… before she was taken from me.' his youkai agreed with him just as Tensaiga glowed appreciatively at his hip.

_At least tonight you can gift her with a fraction of what she deserves. She will love it.'_ Tensaiga supplied like a giddy child. The sentient sword can't stop blabbering about Rin. It is a good thing that the former Rin never heard its voice for there would be two of them who'd drive him insane.

He grinned smugly as he watched the sun drop slowly from the sky. Tonight he would fulfill a dream.

_I wish you could tell me how you did it brother._

End Act 9

Next chapter: Act 10: A shadow from the mists. Expect a huge delay on the next chapter because Quarterly Exams will be in a few weeks and I have to prepare for my beloved students having 3 jobs at the same time can be a major pain in the ass.

Review answers:

Missing'Nin'Akiko – now you don't have to wait so long for this chappie. Hehe… I'm tempted to draw his Fluffiness but as I said, no time… no time…

Miah the Storm Wolf – Aa… hmmm that sounds fairly interesting.

CelestialDragon243 – that would be tackled in another flashback chapter. Thanks for the review… Wah! As good as Fenikkusuken?! I'm not worthy! And speaking of SnowBound… the sequel to that made me think that it could still be possible for them to have pups. And Fenik's other fic Exchanged had Rin and Sessh reunited and a preggy Rin on the works.


	11. Chapter 11

'I Once Dreamt of a Human' 

by Minoru1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Act 10: **A shadow from the mists**

She sat quietly in front of the fireplace, staring at the flames but not really seeing them. Loud music blared from the speakers as several teenagers milled around the house, sampling food and dancing in pairs. Her mind is on other things all day and most of her thoughts centered on a certain golden-eyed taiyoukai that has completely frustrated and enamored her at the same time.

'_Give me tonight'_

His words had the ability to rob her completely of any coherent thought. Just the mere thought of his implied intent gave her the shivers.

"Earth to Kariin!" Riiya waved a hand in front of her eyes. She was so startled that she almost fell off her seat.

"Stop doing that!" she answered with a pout.

"Then stop spacing out. It's your party you know, but we barely feel your presence." The other girl waggled a finger at her "So what is it this time?"

"I'm confused Ri" she confessed with a sigh "Suddenly, I don't know how I should feel."

"It's the Prince, am I right?" Riiya rolled her eyes dramatically. "Hey, give it time. Love is not always like a box of chocolates. I should know. I didn't know how much Aki loved me until it was almost too late. We can all be such bakas."

"But it's Rin that he sees, not Me." she answered bitterly. "I feel like such a cheat."

"Look inside your heart, what does it tell you?" Riiya asked.

"If you really think that he cannot accept the person that is Kariin then tell him that he made a mistake, that you cannot live as a shadow of somebody else."

"But if you know in your heart that this Rin is also a part of your soul then let her in, and let him accept this new person that you have become."

She was speechless as Riiya left her to her thoughts with a smile.

_Tell me Rin, are you and I one and the same? _

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

"Bye-bye see you all in school!" Kariin waved enthusiastically at her classmates before closing the door. She leaned with a sigh when she heard that final audible click. Her mother frowned at hearing her.

"_Doushite? Daijoubu_?" she lifted a hand to caress her daughter's forhead.

She forced a smile "_Nandemonai_. The music just gave me a little headache that's all. I think I'll lie down for a bit."

"Okay. Just tell me if you need anything. I'll just be cleaning up in here." Her mother gave her a reassuring smile.

She hugged her mom "Thanks."

"Happy birthday, dear." Her mom kissed her brow.

She went upstairs and walked to her own door. She stood staring at the wood for a long time. _What is going to happen tonight?_ She took a deep breath as she grasped the doorknob. The room was very quiet, the open window letting in the breeze that caressed the silken, silver hair of the youkai sitting in the well of the moonlight. Her heart almost stopped at the sight of him.

His eyes never left hers, almost piercing through her soul. He looked like a marble statue. The air seemed too heavy all of a sudden, so much that it was beginning to choke her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

He gave no indication that she heard her breathless whisper of his name and instead continued to watch her. She entered the room completely and closed the door behind her. The sound of the door clicking shut made her hyper-aware of just how silent the night was. She felt her legs move slowly of its own volition, like a moth is drawn to a bright flame. She found herself going down on her knees to sit across him on the cool floor.

A small smile graced his features. The moonlight spilling from the open window had given her features the same, almost ethereal quality that it gave him. Where he glowed in amber and silver splendor, she shone with rich, lustrous black and intense deep brown undertones. His youkai beast was strangely silent, as if it too was absorbed by the magic being woven into the night. His hands rose to frame her face, fingertips lightly skimming her soft skin like butterflies. Her eyes burned in his. He took her warm hands in his, turning them over to kiss her palms in an ancient gesture of homage.

Swirls of energy began to rise up slowly from his skin, engulfing him in a white-hot haze. His features blurred before her and she felt the slow shifting of his skin beneath her fingertips. Her lips fell open in shock as he transformed before her very eyes into a creature of legend. Only his intense amber eyes remained the same, gaze locked on her just as the rest of his body grew into a more canine shape. The hands that held hers became huge paws that dropped slowly to rest on the floor.

She couldn't breathe at the sight before her. His liquid eyes blinked slowly at her, warm breath ghosting down her face that raised goose bumps all over her skin. Tears prickled her eyes as a familiar feeling raced through her. His nose touched her cheek gently, the massive head nudging her head to nuzzle her neck. Her arms came up to hug the massive head of the beast as it soaked in her scent.

And she remembered.

"_And is there something more my mate wishes this Sesshoumaru give you?"_

"_You gave me too much already mi'lord, but there is but one thing I wish to ask if I may."_

"_Speak Rin."_

"_Will this Rin be allowed to be with your beast? I wish to see my lord as he is, with no pretenses nor guises of indifference."_

"_Rin?"_

"_I have loved you since the day you walked in my life, mi'lord and the beast is part of you. I want to know all about you."_

"_Are you not afraid?"_

"_Never" _

"Never." She whispered softly against the silken fur against her cheek as the memory flooded back in a rush. Her heart sang with unexplainable happiness at that moment.

"Hai." The deep guttural voice of the beast rumbled from deep within his chest. "Tonight we shall conquer the sky, _koishii_."

The term of endearment startled her and she caught the sides of his face to look deep in his eyes.

"I haven't heard that for many centuries." She whispered as a lone tear made its way down her cheek. The words just came out of her mouth, yet somehow she felt that they were right.

"Come." The youkai beast purred at her as he presented his back. She understood the command and climbed up. The beast transformed them into a ball of white light before launching to the night sky shot with millions of glittering stars.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

She felt utterly free as they sped through the cool night air. The bright lights of the city were all but a blur like a million glittering fireflies in the darkness. Her heartbeat fluttered like a fragile bird in her chest with each dip and dive across the skies. She gripped the silken fur around the great dog's ruff and he rumbled affectionately at her. Like a long drawn-out dream, she smiled softly against his fur as she felt warm tears slide down her cheeks.

Memory, sweeter and made more beautiful by the long gone eons…

_Her lord had never been vocal of his thoughts and she had long surmised that he would never see her as anything more than a child. It surprised her one night to find him standing in the shadows of her private garden. He watched her and she couldn't help but ask why he had come. He looked so lost then. So much that she ached to touch him and wipe the look from his eyes but she held herself. It was not part of her education to show emotion. _

'_This Sesshoumaru has grown troubled these past few weeks' he said so suddenly that she was startled and couldn't be too sure that he had spoken at all. She averted her eyes from his near-incandescent ones and settled for trailing her fingertips over the dark roses that she had planted years ago. She could barely breath at the tension in the air. The air was thick with the sensation that something is going to happen tonight. Something that would change the two of them and the tenuous hold they have over their feelings._

'_I cannot find solace, not even in slumber, for my dreaming and waking moments have been plagued of late' he continued in that heartbreakingly beautiful voice of his. Her hand had wrapped tightly around one of the delicate blooms. She felt the thorns prickling her delicate skin but she paid no mind the dripping blood. The pain alone made her aware that she is not dreaming._

_She felt his hand closing over her own, his presence a shroud that seemed to swallow her._

'_Rin…' his tone held a gentle reprimand at her carelessness._

'_Sesshoumaru-sama, gomennasai…' she whispered back to him. The meaning of those words not lost on either of them. That it is not the prickle of sharp thorns that she is apologizing for, but for the seeming unease that her short-lived presence had made on his person._

'_This Sesshoumaru knows no fear, no uncertainty and yet… yet I fear my own dreams' his hand gently pried hers from the now mangled rose bud, turning it in his palm._

'_I didn't think it is possible, but I find myself dreaming of a human' _

The beast made soothing noises at her and she held on tighter as they made a slow descent to a flower-laden field. Here, delicate white blooms rose from the earth in silent supplication to the silvery moonlight.

She slid down his back on bare feet and smiled as she reveled in the softness of the grass. She had never felt so free and she gave a soft giggle as she ran down the field. She twirled round and round laughing like a child. The movement disturbed the fireflies and they started to flit upward, going round and round and making her seem like a nymph. Round and round dancing beneath the moonlight…

The dog demon went down on its haunches and contented itself in watching her. She walked slowly towards it, dropping down on its side and burying her fingers on its fur.

"Thank you, my lord" she murmured against him. The inuyoukai rumbled something deep in its throat and she could feel the vibration beneath her cheek. The great head nudged her cheek and she felt him lick the side of her face. She giggled at the action and batted at his ears. He shook his head, effectively dislodging her from her comfortable position. She fell down the soft grass and found herself beneath his looming countenance. His ageless amber eyes peeked beneath his silvery lashes and she swore there was mischief to be found there.

"Play?" came the deep guttural voice from the beast. Her eyes widened in surprise at his out-of-the-blue question. Never in her brief life did she imagine that some part of her lord is capable of asking such a thing.

But before she could process that thought, a paw had landed on either side of her head. She eeped as the beast nudged its nose down the side of her throat. She laughed and squirmed beneath him as the action tickled her. She slapped her hands against his front legs as she wriggled away from him. She got to her feet and ran. The beast growled as it stalked her, predator and prey. He loped across the field easily and she knew he could catch her if he really wanted too yet he only kept close at bay as she scrambled across the grassy slopes.

She caught a glimpse of a huge tree growing up in a rise and made her way towards it. Her breath came in great puffs as she reached the trunk. She braced herself against it as she caught her breath. She turned back to the grassy field yet her lord was not in sight. She swept her gaze around but could not find him anywhere.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she called out to him but there was no reply. She took a step back and turned only to find herself enfolded in her lord's warm embrace.

"It seems that this Sesshoumaru has caught you" he rumbled soothingly as he lowered them both on the cradle made by the trees' sprawling roots. She giggled softly as he arranged her on his lap.

"Yes you did." She answered with an impish grin "But you have yet to conquer me."

"Is that a challenge my Rin?" he asked seriously.

Her heart gave a little twinge at hearing him call her Rin and she fell silent, instead busying herself in tracing the line of his crisp, white shirt. His hand caught hers in his own, pressing it down over his wildly beating heart. She gave a start and her eyes flew to his eyes that were watching her, watching him.

"There was a time, so many years ago when I once dreamt of a human. It was impossible I told myself, to be so strongly affected by a creature made ephemeral by her own nature. Yet I did, and so this Sesshoumaru felt fear for the first time."

The monologue was strained and she knew how much the simple admission must have been weighing him down. To explain himself… it was not in her lord's nature to give reason for his actions.

"But it was too late to admit it to myself, that only a handful of days were all we had after I claimed you for my own before you we're taken from me."

"This Sesshoumaru has forever regretted wasting so much time… time that could never be replaced. Life has no meaning without one's lifemate."

"But I need not dream anymore, for you are here now." His fingertips skimmed her lips like butterfly wings and she couldn't help but shiver as his eyes devoured her whole.

"And we will be forever." She whispered the dying promise that her counterpart promised the youkai lord so many years ago.

And he smiled, for the first time in the endless centuries that he had endured, he really smiled for the first time. She gasped at the sight, for here is her Sesshoumaru… stripped of all the masks and pretenses that he had worn to ward himself against the world.

"And we will be forever." He echoed her words as he tucked a single white bloom behind her ear. She sighed contentedly against him.

"This Sesshoumaru has something for you." He informed her as he pulled a silver box from inside the pocket of his white pants.

"For me?" she asked as the box was deposited on her hands.

"It is your birthday, is it not?" he informed her delicately.

"But I thought the ride across the sky was your gift?" she said wonderingly as she opened the box. She gasped when she saw its contents.

"That and this."

Nestled inside the velvet lining was a delicate gold chain with a gleaming fang as a pendant. He took the gift and proceeded to put it around her neck. She fingered the sharp fang and looked questioningly at him.

"An inuyoukai's fangs holds great power and can be forged to create weapons. That is how Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga came to be, forged from my own father's fang."

"This Sesshoumaru's fang will protect its mate from any harm. I will never arrogantly take your safety so lightly again." He vowed.

"That you should." A clear feminine voice cut in through their romantic haze and all the warmth from the field was leeched in that instant, leaving them in a brittle cold silence. The night had turned still and Rin shivered in his arms. He tightened his hold on her as he unfolded himself gracefully from the ground, bringing her with him.

"How touching. The great lord Sesshoumaru lusting yet for another child." The malevolent voice chuckled in a tone that was devoid of any real warmth. Kariin raised her eyes to see a vision of perhaps the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. Her impossibly red lips were stretched out in a self-satisfied smile as she hovered in thin air. Her robes were rich, and looked to be straight from a fairytale.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru acknowledged her presence with his emotionless mask.

"I believe we have unfinished business, _Sesshoumaru-sama…_" the wind howled at each stress of her voice on his name.

End Chapter 10

A/N: Whew, this took forever! I hope it was well worth the wait. Next chapter: **Bound through the ages**.

Thank you for everybody who read and left a review! It means so much to me!

Review answers:

Obsessed dreamer – OOC… ok noted. I might do a 360 degree turn of him yet… hehehehe….

CelestialDragon423 – did you guess correctly? All things will be revealed in good time.

Thoughts13 – oh, you guessed that right. I'm punishing Sess for being a badass brother for so long. The story idea actually stemmed from this: _What if Rin reincarnates the same way Kagome has?_


	12. Chapter 12

'I Once Dreamt of a Human' 

by Minoru1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.

Act 11: **Bound through the ages**

To her utter astonishment Sesshoumaru smiled. It was not the fact that he smiled though that startled her but the utter venom in it.

"And to what do this Sesshoumaru owe the pleasure of your visit, _Witch_?" his voice carried equal contempt.

"Did you miss me, my lord?" her voice was honeyed. Yet she was not looking at Sesshoumaru at all, but at Kariin at his side.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed a fraction "And what would you offer this time, bitch? Your soul less body had never interested this Sesshoumaru, nor your empty heart."

"You are nothing."

"But you only say that. You and I…" she licked her sensuous lips "are forever"

"What do you mean?" Kariin asked before she thought of it. Sesshoumaru's hand tightened on her shoulder but she barely registered it, wanting to know what the hell is going on.

"Little girl… silly little girl. How cruel of you Sesshoumaru, to find another innocent soul that you can corrupt."

"Be careful of what you speak Kagura. This Sesshoumaru will not hesitate to relieve you of your life. I have banished you before, I will do it again."

"Foolish _youkai_, do you think it would not be so easy for me to find you?" Kagura laughed "Not when we've been bound through the ages."

Kariin's eyes went wide. She turned to gaze at her lord. "Is it true?"

He didn't speak, but the momentary flash of pain in his eyes was answer enough. "It's not what you think it is."

She took a step away from him, disbelief and hurt in her features. "Then what is it?!"

"It was not my choice."

Kagura laughed "Oh, so you haven't told her! My, my how stupid of you, great lord. Hiding such important things."

She landed in on the clearing on a gentle breeze, like goddess come to visit.

"You see my dear, Sesshoumaru is mine whether by his choice or not. I have succeeded in binding my soul with his, to feed on his strength and live through his immortality. He can no longer kill me, and there is nothing that can stop me from fully claiming him. His immortality will be mine."

"Not yours. Mine."

"I no longer wish to just share his life. I will take him and be master of the swords. I will have him and be truly immortal."

"You are mad." Kariin said in revulsion.

"Oh, but he brought this upon himself. He rejected me and took a mere human. A Human!" Kagura's voice took on a hiss "He who has professed hatred towards those despicable creatures. You cannot imagine my humiliation."

She turned hate-filled eyes on Sesshoumaru "And now he has done it again, on another human… another little girl." She sniffed the air with a haughty whiff. Her eyes narrowed and then she threw her head back and laughed.

"What is this? A scent-mark? I thought by now you would have her pupped!" she taunted him "Or are you still unsure of yourself. Still arrogant mi'lord? Still think she can be your whore?"

"Bitch, you will not poison her mind!" Sesshoumaru lashed out as a coil of bright green sprang from his hand and struck the spot where the Wind Witch stood. Kagura spun faster than lightning and dodged the whip.

"She will not have you demon lord, because you are mine!" Her fans spun in the air in graceful arcs, sending razor sharp wind blades slicing through the air directed at Kariin. The girl gave a terrified cry as she shielded her face with her hands. Sesshoumaru's cry of rage tore through the night.

A terrible explosion knocked Kariin from her feet. The blasts never reached her for she found herself encased in a force field. The shimmering light blue wave saved her from the attack. The fang dangling from the silver chain hummed in her breast.

"_You will not harm my mate!_" the harsh grating voice of the beast reverberated through the clearing in a deafening roar. The huge white dog demon rose in all fours with green acid seeping from its deadly claws and fangs. The towering beast nowhere near resembled the gentle creature that it was moments ago but was replaced by a visage from a nightmare. Its huge snapping jaws went for the Wind Witch.

Kagura's face was strangely calm as she dodged each and every one of Sesshoumaru's attacks. She pivoted on her heel and spun like a top in the air, billowing sleeves snaking out and catching the huge snout in a stranglehold. The claws of the beast pawed though the air, its massive weight bringing the combatants plummeting to the ground. The beast shook against the restraints, the green venom eating away at the enchanted fabric. Kagura called the wind and uprooted several trees, splintering them. She directed the deadly rain of shrapnel at the beast.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kariin screamed as she watched her beloved lord being maimed and driven to the ground. She got to her feet and ran to him, heedless of any danger that may come to her person. She reached his side just as Kagura let go of another terrible wave of icy wind. The fang reacted to the threat and built a barrier to shield Kariin, but unfortunately wasn't enough to include Sesshoumaru. The beast cried out in rage as the bonds holding its muzzle broke. There was so much blood, copious amounts that gushed down from the wounds marring his back. She felt sickened as the smell of blood assailed her nostrils.

"You are mistaken if you think I am still afraid of you." Kagura murmured in a smug voice "She has always been your weakness. Do you wish to see me carve out her heart once again Sesshoumaru? Do you want to watch while I take her from you again?"

His answering roar shook the ground and Kariin clutched fistfuls of his fur to steady herself. The beast shook it massive body to rid it of the splintered debris. The wide gouges on its flesh did little to deter its movement, or its anger. The beast seemed to curl in itself and in a blink its huge maw let go of a blast of raw power. The ball of energy ripped through the night and went for Kagura as if with a mind of its own. The witch's shriek echoed through the night as she tried to dodge the blast that caught her in a spiraling frenzy. She commanded with all her strength to turn its course by sending wave after wave of wind blades to break the force. Her defense held almost no sway and the blast ate away at her defenses like a wildfire on dried grass. The blast tore away at Kagura's clothing, almost tearing its massive volumes from her flesh. her skin was bloodied and torn as she plummeted like a dying butterfly.

The beast gave a howl as it launched itself to the night sky. It clawed the air to reach Kagura. Kariiin cried out when she saw the beast catch the witch in its mouth, shaking it violently like a rag doll. Kagura clawed at the huge muzzle, her long nails snatching up fistfuls of white fur to no avail. Blood ran down Sesshoumaru's snout as he slowly drove his fangs on the woman's soft flesh. Kagura's frenzied screams rose in a fever pitch and Kariin had to closed her eyes and clamp her hands to her ears to drown out the sound. It didn't help to erase the terrible visage though.

_'He is a beast. You did know what he is and who he is. Now is the time to accept the truth_. The voice in her mind reminded her all too clearly.

The ground trembled as something massive dropped to the ground. Kariin fell to her knees in shock. She opened her eyes and saw the white beast lying still on its side on the earth. It still held the unconscious woman in its mouth. Kariin ran to Sesshoumaru's side, totally bewildered as to what had happened.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she cried out as she reached his side. His fur sizzled and smoke rose from his wounds. His visage grew blurry and returned to that of his humanoid form.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kariin grabbed at his shoulders, shaking them. His lashes fluttered open to reveal gleaming red eyes. She recoiled at the sight of them. Sesshoumaru bared his bloodied fangs at her and she flinched.

"Sesshoumaru-sama it's me, Kariin." She whimpered as his claws dug on her bare arms. She dared not move toward or away from him lest he decides to use his claws. "Onegai, Sesshoumaru-sama come back to me."

He pulled her roughly towards him and she gasped when she felt his fangs sink into her shoulder. She couldn't stop the cry that tore from her throat at the pain of it.

"Mine." His hoarse voice sounded alien to her. She felt tears prickle her eyes as he withdrew his fangs. "Mine." He repeated the word over and over her ear like a mantra. He licked the tracks her tears made on her cheeks, rumbling softly to her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she queried after a while. She gazed up at him. The beast had not let go at all and his stripes were ragged slashes across his cheeks. Blood matted his silver hair and ragged slashes marred his skin, oozing dark blood on his once pristine shirt. His eyes were like rubies glittering in the night.

"Kagura…" he hissed the name between his fangs. His feral eyes searched the ground. Kariin held onto his arm when he stood up and stalked to where the witch lay.

"Is she… did you kill her?" she asked and Sesshoumaru growled.

"No. Bitch is clever!" He spat "Trapped this Sesshoumaru!" he kicked the unconscious body and it rolled to the ground in a dead heap.

Kariin flinched as the unmistakable sound of crunching bone reached her ears. Sesshoumaru faltered in his step and she cried out as she tried to support his weight.

"Damn bitch!" he snapped as he glared balefully on Kagura's prone form. Kariin gasped in shock as it finally dawned to her.

_'We are bound through the ages'_

"You can't defeat her…" she said in a shocked whisper.

_'Not yours. Mine.' _

His low growl held menace. She stepped back from him.

"You are bound to her."

"As you will be with me." The youkai held his hand to her. "Come."

She shook her head "She said I am your weakness."

"Iie." His husky voice answered "Come. We go now." His elongated fangs garbled his voice. The red in his eyes has not wavered one bit. She glanced at the figure of Kagura lying on the ground. Fear and confusion whirled in her mind. She felt sick all of a sudden.

"What about her?" she indicated the witch. "She would follow us anywhere."

"Hn." He pulled her against him "Let her try."

He jumped up to the tree line and they blurred into the night.

oOo…oOo…oOo…oOo

His features gradually went back to normal as they headed home. They were quiet, each lost in their thoughts. The foundations of Kariin's trust on Sesshoumaru's strength had been greatly shaken by her discovery of his connection to Kagura. Sesshoumaru on the other hand felt that he almost jeopardized his mate's life once again. He needed time to think of a way to eliminate Kagura. He needed it right now. _Damn. If he only had the convenience of his father's library, he might have found the spell that could destroy the one set by the mikos._

As if to mirror their turbulent thoughts, the sky chose to let go of a steady downpour. Sesshoumaru cursed softly but couldn't do anything about their pace. The short battle had drained him of his reserves. He could only count that as long as he is weak, Kagura would be as well.

_'I hope the bitch drowns in her own blood.' _His youkai voice murmured darkly. _'If we had Toukijin, then you could have slashed her to pieces.'_

_'Then we would be dead as well. No there must be some other way for us to kill the bitch.'_

_'I will have her blood!'_ the beast demanded harshly and his eyes bled in an unearthly color.

_'Soon… the witch will pay.'_ He promised the beast.

Kariin's house appeared in the distance and he sped through the scant distance to get them both out of the rain. The girl was shivering, thin rivulets of water running against her wet skin. He landed them both on her open windowsill and deposited her gently on the carpet. He sagged against her, breathing in her scent. His warm breath misted in the humid air.

"Mine." His whispered claim made her heart ache. He sounded almost desperate. His nose nudged at her shoulder where blood from his bite mark had congealed on her skin, mixing with the water and staining her torn clothes. He sucked and licked the wound gently.

"This Sesshoumaru has endangered you." He murmured softly "But still I am selfish."

"They are right. This Sesshoumaru is a selfish, cold and arrogant bastard."

"No." she caught the sides of his face between her hands, letting him meet her gaze. "Don't say such things."

"You are too forgiving." He smiled softly "and foolish."

She frowned at him, not knowing what he meant.

"You care for this Sesshoumaru?" he asked, pulling her body to straddle his. She blushed but didn't push him away.

"Hai." She nodded shyly.

"Normal humans wouldn't do that. Normal humans would hide from a youkai. We are to be feared."

"This Sesshoumaru has put you in danger once again." He reminded her.

"But it was Kagura who came to us! We didn't ask for that!" she protested. He put a finger against her lips to silence her.

"She came to meet this Sesshoumaru." He pulled her in his embrace. "No more. We are not going anywhere with this conversation."

"You can't blame yourself for the evil of others." Kariin murmured sulkily against the skin of his neck. "I won't let you."

He snorted indelicately at her audacity. "Which is why this Sesshoumaru chose you. You are the only one who would dare to say such things."

Once again she marveled at how Rin would have handled these circumstances. _Would she cry? Pout? Fight? Would she have these kinds of mixed emotions? Or would she blindly follow him?_

"What would you have done if I had found you later in my life? When I've been married and had a family of my own."

"No." his claws tightened against her torso "That is unacceptable." He growled menacingly.

"Oww… that hurt!" she complained but he just tightened his grasp even more "I was just saying what if. Why are you so angry anyway?"

The look he gave her was heavy-laden with an emotion that sparked a fire within their depths. He traced a claw to the delicate skin of her cheek, careful not to break her skin. "Do you want to know why?" he slowly traced a path down her face, down to her throat, pausing to where her pulse beat erratically.

"Hai" she said in a breathy moan, shivering in his arms. He could smell her fear and confusion like a palpable thing in the air. He growled softly, baring his fangs at her. She gulped, fear spiking in degrees.

"You are mine. No one would touch you, have you, possess you, but me. Me." He saw her swallow at his declaration. Her eyes slowly raised to look into his.

"I need you Rin." He said in a husky whisper. The cold had completely disappeared and the room felt stifling. "I want you. Now." His claw stopped at the top of the first button of her wet shirt, with a flick of his wrist he sliced the front of the tattered cloth, baring her porcelain skin to him. "Will you let me Rin?" it could have been a trick in the air, but somehow she heard a note of pleading in his voice.

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, her fingers rising on their own volition to shyly rest on his cheeks. Her fingers slowly traced his face, not wanting to believe that any of this is true.

"Sesshoumaru-sama… I'm scared." She whimpered.

"Do not be afraid of this Sesshoumaru beloved. I will never intentionally hurt you." His eyelashes lowered and he looked too vulnerable to be the great demon lord.

"I want you too Sesshoumaru-sama." She slowly traced his lips, his nose, his eyes, not quite sure yet that she heard him right. "But I didn't want to be just another copy of your Rin. I am scared… scared you will only see her and never me. She is a part of me, but I can never be her in every aspect."

"Iie, Kariin." He put a finger against her lips to silence her. "You are not just some copy. You may have the same soul as my Rin, but you are now much more vivid… more real than how I dreamed we could have become in the thousand nights that I've waited."

"Will you be one with me? One who would share this Sesshoumaru's uncertain future?"

She couldn't deny the love she saw in those eyes, the fierce longing and yearning over the eons that he had endured. She felt her heart breaking, only to be mended once again into a stronger whole. She nodded slowly her assent, not trusting her voice to work at this moment.

His beast was howling in glee. In a single voice, they merged into one.

"Then be ready my mate for before this night is over, we would be one."

Her blood thundered through her head, making her feel heady. The air seemed charged with electricity just as the wind howled outside. It did little to distract the two lovers trapped in their haze of desire.

"Come to me beloved." The beast and man growled lowly and she knew she was already lost.

She approached him blindly and soon they fell into the torrent of their emotions. She never knew it would feel like this, to be one in heart, body and soul. They tumbled into ecstasy that made her breathless. The pain and pleasure was so intense… like being given wings to fly.

[This part had been omitted purposely as it contains graphic scenes. Please refer to the link at the A/N if you wish to view the full version.

…oOo…oOo…oOo…

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" her voice was soft and husky. He licked her neck slowly, giving a soft grunt to acknowledge her. His heart slowly returned to normal in degrees.

"Are we…? I mean- I… am I…" she slowly started to speak, blushing furiously as he regarded her with his intense golden eyes. She bit her swollen lips as she fidgeted nervously. She squeaked in surprise as he pulled her hard against his chest, turning them over gently without losing their connection so that she was now on top of him. She raised herself on her elbows to look at him, still confused but wanting his answer.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the beautiful little nymph that he held in his arms, wondering why she still wants to confirm everything that he had just made her feel only moments ago. _Does she still doubt his love and devotion?_ He cupped her delicate face between his hands, looking at her beautiful wide eyes.

"Hai Kariin, you are half of my soul, my _koishii_."

The sound of her name on his lips was her undoing. The simple act meant whole volumes to her. It was an act that bridged her identity and existence.

"I love you Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes and snuggled into his warm chest, exhaustion finally catching up to her. He pulled the blankets carefully over both of them as he settled her more comfortably on top of him, glad to have her finally back in his arms.

"I'll never let you go again."

End Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the delay, life interfered you see. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I'm sorry if I have to cut out the Lemon scene but this site is against X and NC-17 stuff (I wouldn't want to be booted out of the site for writing lemon). Yay, reviews are welcome.

Here is the link. Take out all the spaces and paste it on your browser. Add an underscore in between view and ch, then add an equal sign after cid, submit and id: www . mediaminer . org / fanfic / view ch . php ? cid 503922 & submit View+Chapter&id 121583

And in case you get bored waiting for the next update, check out my original fic in the other site titled: Project Wings – an earthly angel.

Answers to reviews:

Thoughts13 – hehe, thanks for the suggestions… I'll prepare some whoop ass for the next one.

Misfitbandgeek – don't worry the scene you are waiting for is here!

Thanks to all reviewers! Love you guys!

Minoru1


End file.
